The sister we never knew existed
by Yachiru Hatake
Summary: For as long as they can remember, Haruka & Rido both saw Juri as their future. Never had they turned their heads towards another girl known as Juri's twin. But now,after witnessing something horrible, Haruka had turned his head and saw her for the first time. Haruka/oc
1. Chapter 1

Haruka and Rido both followed young Juri around like lost puppies. Every corner, every walk, they followed close behind. Juri just waved them off, not wanting to be in any part of their life.

Close behind, another girl followed silently behind. She pressed a book close to her chest as she watched the older brothers chase after the girl. She watched, sadness hidden in her eyes as a smile was placed on her face.

Juri looked back, noticing the girl. She then stopped, causing the guys to stop as well. They looked at her with questioning gazes.

Juri waved and ran back to stand beside the girl. They looked exactly alike, from head to toe. This girl, was Juri's twin sister. Her name was…Kasumi Kuran.

Haruka and Rido turned, but did not face Juri's twin. It was as if an invisible wall kept them from seeing her. Instead, they looked at Juri. Juri glared at them both, but then turned to her twin, smiling brightly.

Kasumi gave her a shy smile back, pressing her books tighter on her chest. Juri sighed and shook her head, taking her sister's hand off the books, and placing it in hers.

She then walked forward with their hands linked, and their brothers parted, allowing them both to walk ahead. They kept eying Juri like a hawk, acting as if nothing had changed from this walk home.

After arriving back home, Juri lead Kasumi to their room, shutting the door. Leaving Haruka and Rido outside to listen on in.

Kasumi looked down and sighed sadly, letting go of Juri's hand and walking over to her bed. She plopped down on it, falling back and holding an arm over her eyes.

Juri watched from her bed, looking at her sister sadly. She was perhaps the only one that knew she existed. Everyone, including their parents, never glanced her way. Well, not that she had seen, but they could've glanced so fast that she didn't see.

It was rare for vampires to have twins, which shocked most when Kasumi came out after Juri. Though, after taking care of Kasumi for a while until she was about 3, their parents ignored her completely and always looked Juri's way.

Juri still remembered her sister as she shared her food and things. Haruka and Rido always went after her like she was the only girl in the world, but never had they once tried to advance towards Kasumi.

Kasumi was the weak twin out of the two, that could be one reason why they ignore her. But still, it wasn't right for them to just think that she was never born and never look at her.

Juri stood up from her seat on her bed and went over to her sister, holding out a hand.

Kasumi peeked out from under her arm, seeing Juri's outstretched hand. She raised a brow.

"Come on, Kasumi. Take my hand." Juri whispered, smiling.

Kasumi hesitated at first, but then took her arm away from her face and grabbed onto Juri's outstretched hand. Juri pulled her to her side, wrapping her arms around her twin. She laid her head on Kasumi's shoulder as her grip tightened.

Kasumi stiffened a bit, but soon relaxed in her sister's grasp. A sigh escaped her lips as she laid her head on Juri's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Kasumi. I didn't mean for you to be hurt. I wish…I wish…" Juri stuttered out, allowing only two small tears to fall from her eyes.

Kasumi's heart skipped a beat from those words. She nuzzled her head in between her twin's shoulder blade and chin. She sniffled a bit, with her eyes lowered a bit. She knew her sister was not at fault. It was just those around them decided to be this way.

She did not mean to make her sister feel like she was the blame. Only that she blamed herself for ever being born.

"Juri…it's not your fault. It's mine." Kasumi mumbled and closed her eyes.

Juri's eyes widen as she pulled away her twin, grabbing her by the shoulders and shook her. Her eyes blazed with fury by the sad look Kasumi gave her. She scowled. "What? How could you think that Kasumi! It's not your fault! Haven't I told you this before?"

Kasumi nodded slowly, biting her bottom lip and looked around the room, avoiding eye contact with her angry sister.

Juri closed her eyes and rubbed her throbbing temple. She sighed, and dropped her hands to her side. "Look, Kasumi, I know that you blame yourself, but it's not your fault. It's mine because I was born first and became the strongest out of us both."

Kasumi stared, saying nothing as her sister continued. "I hate our family and what they've done to you. I especially hate Haruka and Rido for following me around like the pervs they are! I don't deserve all of this love, you do, Kasumi." Juri said sadly, looking at the ground.

Kasumi reached out, and tugged at Juri's sleeve. The sad twin looked up, eyes widening as she saw her sister smiling brightly at her. "Juri…You…I thank you…" Kasumi sucked in a breath and made eye contact with her twin. She envied yet admired her. Juri was always one step ahead in everything. Though they may look alike, Kasumi knew they both were their own person.

"Kasumi…" Juri said with shock. She looked at her sister with surprise, but then closed her eyes and smirked. "Hmph. I see…Listen, I need you to make a promise to me, Kasumi." Juri whispered out, opening her eyes as tears began pouring down.

Kasumi was pulled to her twin's side, and listened in on every word. She gasped after those last words that left Juri's lips, and stepped back while shaking her head 'no.'

Juri nodded, tears still flowing. "Yes, Kasumi. I must, for both you and me." Kasumi allowed tears to fall from her eyes as well as she ran back up to her sister and brought her into a tight embrace. "Juri…" She sobbed out.

"Kasumi…" Juri chocked out as she began squeezing her sister. They kissed each other on the cheeks and pulled back. Juri smiled, and held out her hand for her sister to take.

Kasumi nodded and rubbed her tear streaked face, taking the outstretched hand.

They both opened the door and walked out of the room hand-in-hand. They did this for…this would be the last night they would have together.

Dinner was, as always, cruel and boring. Their parents sat at the end of the long, dark rectangle table. Six chairs sat. One on each end, two on each side.

Haruka and Rido sat before the twin girls as they stared at Juri, boring a hole through her head. Juri rolled her eyes and turned her gaze towards Kasumi. She saw her sister shifting uncomfortably from the cold glance their father was giving her.

Juri glared at him, reaching out and taking Kasumi's hand to help soothe her innocent twin. It worked, having Kasumi relax and sigh softly.

Their mother smiled widely and brightly as she brought her sight on her twin girls. Besides Juri, she may be the only one who at least knows of Kasumi's existence. She may not talk or watch Kasumi, but she was the only one who had gotten a twin bedroom for them both. She knows that Kasumi means no harm, but her husband wanted her to do nothing for Kasumi, so she did. Though, when he was not looking, she made sure to make an extra plate every now and then for the forgotten twin.

The food set before them, they all began to dig in. Though, nothing was special as they enjoyed the silence and the meal. But, soon that died away as Mr. Kuran cleared his throat.

They turned, questioning looks and confusion go all around the table. He turned to look at the twin girls, and then his boys.

"Ahem, as you may know, Juri is your sister who is single."

Haruka and Rido nod, glancing at her from the corner of their eyes.

"And well, we're sorry to say this, but me and your mother have been talking and well...there is going to be an arranged marriage."

Juri paused from eating, looking around with wide eyes. Kasumi bit her lip and looked down at her barely touched plate sadly. Haruka and Rido sat forward, eager to hear what was going to be said next.

Mr. Kuran looked at his wife. She sighed sadly and motioned for him to continue. He nodded and cleared his throat once again. "Ahem, Juri, my dear daughter, I'm sorry to put you through this, but it's better if you marry…"

Juri leaned back and sighed angrily. Rido and Haruka leaned even forward more eagerly than before. Kasumi sobbed to herself with silent cries as she looked at her sister.

"…your older brother…Rido Kuran." Haruka was shocked. He fell back in his seat as Rido began cheering. His eyes wide and mouth gaping, he looked at his father and mother with disbelief.

Rido smirked and sat back, crossing his arms with a knowing gaze as he turned to Haruka who glared at him. Haruka then tore his glare off of Rido and towards his father. He stood, pushing his chair back, and slammed his fist down angrily on the table. It shook, almost sending the plates down into a crash.

"Haruka!" Their mother screeched as she stood as well. A scolding look formed on her face as she looked at him disapprovingly.

Their father nodded knowingly and sighed angrily. He rubbed his throbbing temples and wondered if he was making the right decision for their family and its future. "Haruka, sit down." He gritted out, glancing at his furious son.

Haruka sat back down, fuming as he crossed his arms. Mr. Kuran figured that he would act like this. \Actually, either of them would've acted like this. But the reason why he did this…was because of… He turned his gaze on Kasumi.

Kasumi felt the stare and tore her eyes off of Juri to the man who completely ignored her. His eyes softened a bit, but he still had that cold, hard look in his eyes. Kasumi flinched a bit.

"I am sorry, Haruka. But, our decision is final. Juri and Rido, you shall pack your bags and leave to the house we placed for you both to stay in." Mr. Kuran nodded at the four guards that had appeared before them. They nodded back and took both Rido and Juri, leaving just Kasumi, Haruka, and their parents.

Haruka looked heartbroken as he watched _**his **_Juri be taken away before his eyes. He glared at his father, scowling.

Mr. Kuran didn't seem to be fazed as he narrowed his eyes. He then stood, walking on over to give Haruka a pat on his shoulder. "There now, Haruka. You'll find that what you've been looking for, has been here this whole time." Haruka looked at his father with bewilderment.

He turned to his mother, and she nodded at him as she began to clean the table. Haruka then turned his head, and he saw her for the first time. He smiled, thinking it was Juri, and ran over to hug her in a tight embrace.

He closed his eyes and sighed happily. He sniffed her hair, she smelled like his Juri. He pulled away, looking her up and down. She looked like his Juri. Though, he caught something he never caught before.

Her eyes. They looked…so distant, so sad, so…mysterious. He gasped to himself, and stepped back. She was not…his Juri. She was…She was…He couldn't process the thought as he stared at her with his jaw slacked.

Kasumi blushed a bit, finally receiving some contact by one of her brothers. But, she did freeze when he randomly hugged her, even though she knew why. He had thought she was Juri, but she was not in fact her twin in the flesh.

Kasumi stood, feeling his gaze still on her, and walked away and muttered a, 'I'm sorry.' She then walked off and towards her room, to think and cry silently to herself about how lonely she'll be without her twin by her side.

Haruka stood there in a daze. He didn't know what to say. Was she ever there in his entire life? How did she even appear from thin air? But then he remembered back, Juri was born with another. Identical, though he only saw her twin once, but never again did he lay eyes on her again.

He shook his head and frowned. "Why have I never seen her? Was there a barrier? Was it because I found Juri more attractive yet they were the same? Why…?" he mumbled, asking himself over and over as he walked off into the shadows of a dark hall.

Mr. and Mrs. Kuran stood far off in the corner after watching Haruka beginning to be confused. They tore their gaze off on him and looked at each other. "Husband…Why have we not paid attention to our second daughter?" Mrs. Kuran whispered out sadly, taking the hand of her husband and kissing it gently.

Mr. Kuran sighed and reached out and kissed her forehead softly. "I did not want the Senate to know about her. If we paid no attention to her, she would be safe. But now…since Juri is gone…she won't be in safe hands anymore…" he grumbled out, leading his wife to their chambers.

She sighed softly and looked down at the floor. "I feel…horrible for not being by her side all this time. I hated everything we did to hurt her."

"But all in all, we proved that we loved her by protecting her from their evil clutches. We have saved her from a nightmare."

"But husband…" Mrs. Kuran began, biting her lip. "Her nightmare has now just begun, hasn't it?"

He nodded slowly. "Yes, in fact, it had already began as soon as Juri left with Rido." he said darkly, looking down as his face was overshadowed.

_Cliffy…_

**I just had this thought in my head for so long that I decided to type it up. Hope you like, maybe or maybe not. Please, _Read_ and _Review_ to tell me what you think so far. And p.s., Kasumi means "mist" in Japanese. I thought it suited her because basically she was covered in a mist, hidden from the naked eye to see, even though her parents knew she existed and her twin. And, what Juri told Kasumi will be said in the next chapter, so, stay tuned.  
><strong>

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Haruka or anybody from the anime/manga, I only own my oc, Kasumi.**  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on The sister we never knew existed:_

_Mr. Kuran sighed and reached out and kissed her forehead softly. "I did not want the Senate to know about her. If we paid no attention to her, she would be safe. But now…since Juri is gone…she won't be in safe hands anymore…" He grumbled out, leading his wife to their chambers._

_She sighed softly and looked down at the floor. "I feel…horrible for not being by her side all this time. I hated everything we did to hurt her."_

"_But all in all, we proved that we loved her, by protecting her from their evil clutches, we have saved her from a nightmare."_

"_But husband…" Mrs. Kuran began, biting her lip. "Her nightmare has now just begun, hasn't it?"_

_He nodded slowly. "Yes, in fact, it had already began as soon as Juri left with Rido." he said darkly, looking down as his face was overshadowed._

_Now, to be continued:_

Kasumi laid on her bed, crying to her hearts content. Her sweet, lovable twin has now left her to fend for herself. Juri was Kasumi's everything. Her hope, dreams, emotions, everything. And now that she's gone, Kasumi has nobody to cry on. Nobody.

_**Flash Back**_

_Kasumi was pulled to her twin's side, and listened in on every word. "Kasumi…I may be leaving you."_

"_What?" Kasumi cried out, looking at her sister with disbelief._

_Juri shook her head as the tears poured. She smiled. "I'm serious, Kasumi. I heard mother and father talk. They want to put me into an arranged marriage with our older brother, Rido."_

"_No…" Kasumi moaned out. Juri nodded and continued on. "Yes. It seems something is going to happen, and they want me and him to leave to a safe location. Meaning, you are going to be left here with Haruka."_

_Kasumi shook her head, not wanting to hear anymore of this so called, 'nonsense'._

_Juri bit her lip, and looked off to the side and sighed. "I-I'm sorry, Kasumi, but I'm going to have to agree with them…" Kasumi gasped after those last words left Juri's lips, and stepped back while shaking her head 'no.'_

_Juri nodded, tears still flowing. "Yes, Kasumi. I must, for both you and me." Kasumi allowed tears to fall from her eyes as well as she ran back up to her sister and brought her into a tight embrace. "Juri…" She sobbed out._

"_Kasumi…" Juri chocked out as she began squeezing her sister. They kissed each other on the cheeks and pulled back. Juri smiled, and held out her hand for her sister to take._

_**End of Flashback**_

So here she was, balling her eyes out until they went all puffy and red. Crying out, "Juri!" And then she had cried on until light snores were heard, having her fall asleep in her bed. Not knowing that a certain someone was listening in on her.

Haruka pulled his head away from the door, turning his head as he brushed his hair back. He was confused, not as much as before, but still confused.

This girl, this look alike of his Juri, was a mystery to him. She hid from his sight for so long that he can't tell if he's going crazy or not. Is there a reason behind all of this? Is there a secret that's bound to be uncovered? He did not know, even if there was.

Haruka sighed, and walked back to his room to lock himself up to think. For now, he was just going to lie low and watch from the sidelines as Kasumi walks on.

~Next Day~

Kasumi's day seemed to be as normal as it usually is. Get up from bed, go take a shower, brush teeth and hair, eat breakfast, and then got out to school and back home. The only difference is that while she was walking home, something or someone as following her.

And she was also lonely from the absence of her twin, Juri. She pressed her books closer to her chest and kept moving forward. She heard footsteps follow close behind, and she tried her best to ignore them as well.

It didn't work. She felt like wanting to say something, but she wasn't as outspoken as her sister was, so she couldn't find enough courage to tell the person to go away.

Haruka followed close behind, moving into the motion of her movements. He mimicked her. He watched her, like a hawk on its prey. He was quite surprised at how she wasn't saying a word to him yet. If she were Juri, then she would've said something about it. But she wasn't Juri, so, there's more things to learn about how she works.

He knew that she knew that someone was following her. It's just that she didn't know that **he **was the one that was following her.

Kasumi bit her bottom lip and glanced down at her feet as she sped up her pace on the sidewalk. She was hoping that the stranger will get the picture that she doesn't want to be followed and that she knew he/she was there…but she still heard them.

Haruka noticed that she had began to walk faster, and he got the message. She did not want him to follow nor hear him. He smirked. He was not going to let her be until he gets some answers around here.

Kasumi felt a little bit angered, but sighed and tried to calm herself down. She was thankful that she could keep her cool composure unlike Juri. Though, she was not thankful for not being able to stand up and face the dangers like Juri.

Kasumi then ran up and took a turn, glancing back to notice a boy she was all too familiar with.(Remember, she's 15 and Haruka is 17) It was her quiet older brother, Haruka. She gasped in surprise, and turned her head away a bit before turning back.

He wasn't there. Kasumi paused from walking, and looked back at the corner, puzzled. She was about to walk on after standing there for a good few minutes, but then bumped into someone. Kasumi fell back, but a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and stopped her from mid-fall.

Her eyes widen, and she looked up at her savior. It was Haruka. He then sat her back on her feet as Kasumi took a few steps back from him. She took a few deep breaths as Haruka watched her closely.

Kasumi then pointed a finger at him, slightly glaring. "Were you the one following me?" She knew he was, but she was testing to see if he'll lie or not.

Haruka held up his hands and sighed. "I will not lie, I was indeed following you." _So much for lying low… _He thought grimly.

Kasumi narrowed her eyes, nodding happily that her suspicions were true. She sighed a bit, and stepped up beside him. She glanced at him and parted her lips, saying, "Why are you doing this? I thought you didn't know that I existed? Am I so much like Juri that you have the urge to follow wherever I go?"

And then she walked on her way back home.

Haruka replayed those words in his mind as he stood there, unmoving. He felt a bit sad as his heart was tugged at. Her words were like daggers piercing his heart. That's one thing similar to her twin. They both have a way to pierce something in his heart.

He had asked himself those same questions as well. It was like she read his mind and decided to ask questions even he did not have an answer to. Haruka glanced back, watching as her form began to disappear from a far distance.

Haruka sighed and silently walked after her. To where home was at. To where he can get at least a few things straight.

~Back at home~

Kasumi had quickly made it home, making sure that Haruka wasn't behind her, and ran off to her room to drop off her books and shut the door. She sighed of relief as she wiped off some sweat from her forehead and leaned against the door.

Her heart beat increased tenfold. A blush ran across her cheeks. That was her first time speaking somewhat face-to-face with one of her brothers. It felt good, but yet…there was something missing. She couldn't quiet grasp onto what that was as she slid down the door and to the floor.

Kasumi took a deep breath, and tried to get her thoughts off of Haruka. But…it did not seem to help. She was replaying in her head what his voice sounded like. His looks, the way he moved. She had never thought so much on him like this before.

It was all new to her. She once heard Juri say something about she had ignored feelings like this before, but for some reason…Kasumi could not ignore it like she could.

She brushed some of her hair back, and glanced around her room. It was just as she left it. Kasumi sighed and stood, shaking her head as she took a step forward.

But then…a knock on the door stopped her advancement towards her bed. She tilted her head and raised a brow. _Now who could that be..? _She thought, turning around and laying a hand on the knob.

She slowly turned it, and opened the door. And there he was, standing before he once again. Kasumi growled and was about to tell him to go away, but he stopped her by pushing her back and shutting the door. Kasumi gasped, and fell back, landing on her bed.

She wondered even how she had fell back on her bed in the first place. Haruka stared down at her, his eyes glowing red.

Kasumi gasped. _His eyes..! _And then he pinned her down, stopping her from moving. Kasumi looked at him fearfully as he turned his head towards her neck. He tilted his head and leaned down.

Kasumi gulped and tried to move him off, not wanting in part in this, but he was too strong. He parted his lips, and licked her flesh. Kasumi gasped and blushed.

Haruka watched her reaction. He enjoyed watching her squirm under his grip. He decided to take this step into the next level. Haruka then allowed his fangs to show as he stopped licking her.

Kasumi knew was he was about to do. He was going to bite her! To drink her! She cried. Tears flowed down her cheeks. Haruka continued to advance, he was so close to biting her, and then…

_Cliffy…_

**Yachiru: Sorry for making this short! I needed to get this chapter out of the way so I can write it longer and more exciting! What will happen next? Stay tuned! Read and Review! ^^ And see ya in the next chapter!_  
><em>**


	3. Chapter 3

Kasumi knew was he was about to do. He was going to bite her! To drink her! She cried. Tears flowed down her cheeks. Haruka continued to advance, he was so close to biting her, and then…

He paused, and listened. Kasumi's cries had stopped him from going any further. Haruka felt a pang of guilt, and his eyes went back to their normal red-wine shade. His eyes then widen, and he got off of her, backing up a bit from the bed.

Kasumi sat up a bit, her face streaked in tears she had let loose. Haruka stared at her. Kasumi stared back at him. Nobody uttered one word. Kasumi began wiping her face, noticing that she wasn't crying anymore. _Why did he…?_

Kasumi looked down. "Why did you stop?" She whispered, looking back up to hear an answer. She wanted to know. And a good reason as to why, too.

Haruka looked away, trying to avoid eye contact. "I…I'm sorry. I did not mean to go so far as to allow the beast out of me." He muttered, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"Oh." was all she could say. Well, what could she say? 'Hey brother, it's okay that you almost drank me. I would've been fine crying and feeling the burning sensation.' But no, there was nothing she _could _say.

Then, there was an awkward silence. Haruka brushed some of his hair back and mumbled some words that Kasumi couldn't quite understand as she sniffled a bit. Haruka turned back to her and sighed.

"Look, Juri-" He began, but Kasumi cuts him off.

"It's Kasumi." She snapped, rolling her eyes a bit. She seemed not to like being called someone she is not.

"Sorry, Kasumi, look I don't know how to say this but-" He began again, but then was cut off by a yell.

"Kasumi! Haruka! Get out of the house!" Their mother cried out, running up the stairs and bursting open the door. Blood tainted her clothing as her blue dress was ripped and torn. Mrs. Kuran's face was drenched in tears and blood.

Haruka and Kasumi looked at their mother in shock. Looking at one another before looking back at her. Kasumi stood, and walked up beside Haruka. "Why? What is going on?"

Mrs. Kuran shook her head, and went to usher them out to the room. She did not answer her daughter and led them out into the hall. Haruka and Kasumi listened around and heard cries and screams of voices down the stairs. They heard a yell, and then it went quiet.

They followed their mother as she led them further down the hall. Kasumi looked a bit confused as she looked around. She never knew that the hall was this long. Old, worn out paintings that held what looked to be other members of the family before them.

Haruka looked at Kasumi, and then turned back to look at their mother. She seemed to be…spooked and scared. He knew that there was something going on down the stairs, it's just that he didn't know who or what was down there. Mr. Kuran wasn't with them, so that only meant one thing. He was holding back the enemy.

Mrs. Kuran stopped, causing Haruka and Kasumi to stop as well. They peered over her shoulder to see that they were led to a dead end. Or so they thought…

"Mother?" Kasumi whispered out, confusion etched on her face. Haruka said nothing.

Mrs. Kuran turned her head, and smiled. "I'm sorry Kasumi, but this is where I have to let you both go."

"Go where!" Kasumi cried out, still confused. Footsteps echoed down the other side of the hall. Yelling was heard. Haruka glanced back, his eyes narrowed.

Mrs. Kuran turned her head back forward and reached out toward the wall of the dead end, touching it. A white, crystal door appeared. She turned around to face her two children, smiling away as some tears ran down her young face.

"Towards your future." She then nodded at Haruka, and he got the picture. He nodded back and frowned. He turned to Kasumi, and reached out. He grabbed her arm and pulled her forth.

Mrs. Kuran walked past them, facing where the voices got closer and hissing was heard. Kasumi turned her head back, watching as her mother held out her hands and formed a battle stance.

"I'm sorry we ignored you Kasumi. It was for your own good. Please, take care of her for us, Haruka. This is all that me and your father ask of you." Their mother whispered, not even turning to watch them go. She was too heartbroken to turn.

Mrs. Kuran knew that her husband was dead. It was fact, seeing as some of the enemy had gotten past him.

Haruka jerked open the door and a bright, white light had flooded the room. He hissed bit, covering his eyes. He then wrapped an arm around Kasumi's waist, making sure that she won't run back to help their mother. Kasumi tried to move and help out but she couldn't, and noticed other people walk into her vision. But they weren't just people. They were vampires. Level Es by the looks of it.

Their fangs bared, crouched in fighting stances, blood stained on their clothes that were slightly torn, and hungry, lustful looks in their eyes. They stared at Mrs. Kuran, licking their lips.

Haruka saw that this was their chance to escape, seeing that their mother will try to fend them off for as long as she can. He almost wished he could help her out but alas, he had to take care of Kasumi before things get nasty. He tugged her forward, and Kasumi stumbled back into his arms.

She watched, horror stricken, as the Level Es closed in on their mother. She cried out, telling Mrs. Kuran to come with them. Mrs. Kuran ignored her daughter's pleas and stood her ground. She scrunched up her face, and bared her fangs.

Her eyes narrowed as the enemy inched towards her. She was going to fight until her last breath. For the sake of her children. For the sake of her family. For the sake of her dead husband.

Haruka jumped through the door, and Kasumi screamed as she was pulled back from the woman that had still cared, even if she didn't show it until now. The last words Kasumi heard before the door began to close for good was… "I love you..." She didn't know whether that was addressed to her, or someone else. But, that was the last words she'll ever hear from her mother.

And then, everything went black.

-X-

Mrs. Kuran heard the door shut, after telling them that she loved them. She glared at the Level Es, eyes narrowed. One, already impatient enough, ran forward ahead of the pack and lashed out at her. Mrs. Kuran dodged, and then used her telekinesis power to blow the vampire to bits.

She frowned, seeing that was one out of all the hundreds that cornered her. She then began to attack more and more as they kept running forward, not thinking and attacking. Mrs. Kuran dodged and attacked. This kept repeating, and she realized that the more she killed, the more came out from the shadows.

She cursed, noticing that it was futile to fight in the first place. Even she herself, a pureblood, knew that she was outmatched by less powerful vampires like the ones that used to be humans.

Mrs. Kuran thought about Kasumi and Haruka, wondering if they'll be safe and reach their destination from the portal door. And then…she felt a stinging sensation in her chest. Her face twisted into a mixture of horror and pain. She doubled over, falling to her knees and looked down. Her eyes widen. Blood, lots of blood. An anti-vampire weapon, a sword, had struck through her heart. Pierced her good. Blood dripped from the corner of her lip and she coughed up a puddle.

She strained to lift her head up, but it was no use. She was dying. Mrs. Kuran fell helplessly on the ground as the vampires that surrounded her were now hovering over her body.

Her eyes open, looking around. This was her end. She could feel it. Her life fading away. And then a chuckle was heard.

"Thought you could keep your other little princess a secret, ne? Well, you couldn't keep her from my eyes Kuran. You just couldn't." The voice cackled out.

Mrs. Kuran tried to see where the voice came from, but she could not move. She could not speak, so she grunted instead.

"Oh? Well, the Senate knows, and I know. We're working together and we both want what you hid. If I help them, they'll help me. A deals a deal, dontcha' think?" The voice, a male voice as she could tell, chuckled out.

He then appeared in her vision. He looked so much like…Her eyes widen in disbelief.

"Hiya…Long time no see…"

"D-Don't you…lay a hand…on…her…b-bastard." She strained out, coughing more.

"Tsk, tsk. I won't stay long. You see, you're dying. I can see with my own two brown eyes that you're starting to fade. See, I'll make this quick because I've got me a princess to catch." He then leaned down to her ear, and whispered…"I won. I finally won our little bet…" He pulled back, grinning away. His brown eyes shined, and his brown, wavy somewhat short, a bit, long hair was brushed back by his fingers. His face, resembled so much like a certain someone.

Mrs. Kuran glared and spat in his face. He frowned, wiping the blood away in disgust. "Y-You'll n-ne-never wi-win the bet…Never…" She whispered, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Her time was just about up. Half her body was already gone, so, she'll enjoy telling him her last words of what she believes in.

"M-My son H-Haruka wi-will p-protect her. I'll g-give you my w-word." Mrs. Kuran smiled and breathed her last breath. This was what she wanted. The enemy to know that messing with the Kuran family was a major mistake.

The male and obvious leader that led this attack, Haruko, cursed and glared as Mrs. Kuran shattered into little pieces. He hadn't expected one of the sons to be around the girl. Now he had to change up all his plans that had gone so perfect in his head.

"_Sigh _Now I have to change up all my plans. This is such a pain in my arse." He looked at each of the Level Es as they stared at him. He smacked his forward, and growled. "What are you idiots standing around here for? Go look around to see the whereabouts of the second Kuran princess!" He yelled, causing all of the Level Es to scatter around and leave him alone to himself.

Haruko shook his head and walked off into the opposite direction they went to. "I told the Senate I could do it alone, but nooo. They wanted me to have a bunch of soldiers that had to be Level E." He whispered to himself, frowning.

-x-

All Kasumi saw was darkness. Nothing but utter darkness…

"_Mommy! Look!" Shouted little Kasumi as she ran up to her mother with a big grin. She held up a little doll in a red dress with buttons for eyes. This was Kasumi most prized doll, Haruna._

"…" _Mrs. Kuran said nothing, not even turning as she watched another little girl, Juri, play with her doll in a blue dress with buttons for eyes. She chuckled. "Juri, your doll is lovely." _

_Juri looked up, smiling brightly at her mother. "Thank you mother." Her and Kasumi were about five at the time, enjoying a nice summer day in the house while the men of the house were out doing who knows what._

A memory flashed before her. Kasumi watched, having herself watch as the younger version of herself try her best to get the attention of her mother.

"_Mommy?" Kasumi whispered sadly, her eyes beginning to shine. She allowed her hand to drop by her side as her doll fell to the ground with a thud._

_Juri looked back up, and saw her sister. She grinned and stood, running over to see what her twin was up to. "Kasumi!"_

_Kasumi looked at her sister, still sad. Juri dropped her grin and frowned. "Kasumi?" She reached down, picking up the little doll, and handing it back to her twin._

_Kasumi shook her head, trying to ignore the tears that threatened to come out._

"_Kasumi…" Juri mumbled, reaching out and pulling her sister into a tight embrace. Kasumi couldn't hold them in anymore and allowed the tears to come. She cried on her sister's shoulder. She just cried, telling her sister everything, even if their mother was in the same room listening in on their conversation._

Kasumi then watched as the memory faded away. She was back in darkness. She reached out a hand, and felt nothing. She could hear her own heartbeat and the blood rushing.

"Kasumi, wake up…" A voice whispered.

Kasumi looked around, but found nobody. "Huh?"

"Kasumi, I need you to wake up." The voice whispered again.

It sounded familiar to Kasumi, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it as she thought who it could be.

"Kasumi…" The voice, a male, sounded just like…

And then her eyes began to open. All she saw was a blurry face in her vision and she began to blink away to get the blur out.

"Uh…" It took a while, but she could finally see clearly again. Haruka appeared in her vision. He looked relieved, smiling a small smile.

He helped her up by laying his hand on her back and pulling her into a sitting position. Kasumi reached up and laid a hand on her head. It was slightly throbbing, but not so much that it'll cause a problem.

"Where am I?" she asked, glancing his way as he looked at her.

"You're in our parent's safe house. This was the only place they could get us to go that was safe. Juri and Rido are in one that is somewhere out their as well." She could hear something in his tone when he said her twin's name. It sounded so…sad. Was he really upset about Juri leaving? She watched him turn his head away from her.

Kasumi felt a small pang of jealousy, only a small pang. Nothing major, but still…Kasumi grunted and sighed quietly. Haruka turned to look back at her. "Oh, is it something I said?"

Kasumi shook her head. "No. It's just me." She then stood, walking over to the couch as she realized the she and Haruka were sitting on the floor. She needed a rest, even if she had already rested. She was just tired.

Haruka watched as she went over and laid down on the couch. She looked so much like Juri. But she still wasn't her. She was…different. Kasumi…she was innocent, quiet, and someone who seemed to want protection. His eyes lowered a bit.

He smiled to himself. She looked so…Haruka shook his head. He had thought what he almost had thought. No…He thought. Kasumi is someone I need to protect… He felt that wasn't the only reason why she was with him.

Kasumi Kuran. His sister. His other sister. The one he never saw until now. Haruka just had the urge to go over and lay with her on the white couch. But…he didn't. Haruka stood and walked over to the chair that lay beside the couch.

He then fell back into it, and decided that he'll take a little rest as well. After all, he didn't get some sleep from thinking so much on Juri's twin. He closed his red-wine eyes, and allowed darkness to cover his vision.

**So what did you guys think? Is it goo? Is it bad? Please tell me with your review! And thank you to those who did review, add this to their favs and alerts. It was much appreciated. ^^ And for those who were wondering what Haruko looked so much like since Mrs. Kuran mentioned it, I'll give ya a hint. He's in the Kuran family, but he may or may not be be mentioned in this story. His name starts with a K. He's the ancestor. The beginning of the Kuran family, though Haruko looks just like him. XP Anyways, see you guys in the next chap!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

A yawn escaped from Kasumi's lips as her eyes fluttered open. She then groaned and closed her eyes, rolling over on the couch. She had failed to realize that she was already on the edge, causing her to fall off with a thud.

She sighed and sat up. Kasumi then looked around the room. She gasped, seeing that this was not her house. She quickly rose from the ground and looked around with narrowed eyes. But soon she remembered why she was here, so she calmed down a bit from the small rush of panic.

Kasumi looked a bit happy besides remembering the fact that her mother and father died, but she was still happy to know that they loved her even without showing until the other day. Her mood then dampened a bit when she remembered who was also with her. From the corner of her eye, she spotted some movement on the chair next to the couch. She turned her head in that direction, and found out that Haruka was lying there. His breaths were slow and light snores were heard.

She shook her head, and decided to look around. Everything thing in this house was white for some odd reason. The beds in the bedrooms(about 3 bedrooms), the dressers, doors, bathrooms, kitchen, dining room, and the room she slept in which was the living room. The house looked like an everyday house that any person would live in. Nothing fancy or amazing.

Kasumi laid a hand on the kitchen counter when she walked back into the kitchen. The smooth, gravel texture as she brushed her fingers along. The cabinets were normal little squares that held many wonders. An oven that Kasumi noted on making many sweets from when she can have the chance, looked brand-new. She rubbed her pointer finger along it and then held it to her face. She saw dust, but nothing else. A smile appeared on her lips. This would probably be the first time she ever cooked something alone since Juri wasn't there with her. Juri. Kasumi's heart dropped a bit by the thought. How she envied her. How Juri always got her brothers affection.

Kasumi grabbed a knife and held it in front of her. She faced the blade in front her face and saw her reflection. She then ran a finger on the edges, seeing her sister's reflection before her eyes. Kasumi smiled, causing the reflection to smile back.

_Juri was always loved more. Juri had everything any girl could ask for. Juri was never behind your shadow. You were always in hers. Juri was much more prettier. At least she could stand up for herself._

A voice whispered out of nowhere. Kasumi's smile dropped. Her eyes began to glisten, and her lips quivered.

_Unlike you, Juri knew how to toy with others emotions._

"No…" Kasumi moaned out, dropping the knife as it fell to the floor with a clang. She grabbed onto the counter to keep her balance.

_She toyed with you, Kasumi. She knew she was better, and you knew as well._

"S-She did not. Juri loved me!" Kasumi cried out. A rush of pain came into her head, and Kasumi gasped. She fell to her knees and clutched her head as the pain began to grow.

_She never loved you. When Juri saw you, she saw her reflection and enjoyed watching you squirm and cry out for love. For affection…_

"That's not true! Stop! Stop!" She sobbed out. Tears flowed down her cheeks, and the pain doubled more and more. Kasumi felt her head spinning.

_ Juri was…_**_always the better twin than you…_**

The voice said. A low chuckle was heard. Kasumi shook her head and tried to get the voice to go away. "How would you know?" She whispered. The pain halted for a bit, and Kasumi release her hand from her head, and looked up. And just when she though it was over. It wasn't.

_How would I know?_

And then the throbbing shot right through her head again. Kasumi screamed and reached out to grab something as her breathing got heavy and sweat dripped down her face.

_Heh, heh. What a foolish question to ask dear Kasumi. **How would I know? **_The voice chuckled some more. It sounded familiar.

Kasumi the grabbed the nearest object which was the knife that she dropped. Her grip tightened on it, and she gritted her teeth to try and slow down the aching that was hurting her head.

_**…I AM YOU-!**_

"No…" Kasumi shook her head.

_ I am the very thing that creates who you are today. Without me, you would mean nothing to the world._

"That's not true!"

_ I am the darkness that lies in your heart. I AM the emotions that you bottle up inside. I am the secrets that you've kept from everyone, even yourself._

"How-?"

_** "I AM THE VERY BEING THAT KEEPS YOU SANE! CAN'T YOU HEAR ME KASUMI?"**_

Kasumi then looked up, noticing that the voice came from inside the same room as her. A gasp escaped her lips, and shock appeared on her face. A demonic, looking vampire was looking straight at her. This vampire looked feminine, and the eyes glowed red. Their eyes locked, and Kasumi's eyes widen. She was looking in the eyes of herself. The figure grinned sadistically, fangs shown as an intake of breath was given from her other half's lips. The Kasumi, or other Kasumi, was an exact image as herself. Only, the other Kasumi's hair seemed to be somewhat floating and a more dark, more sinister aura surrounded this new being.

_**"I AM WHAT MAKES YOU, YOU! I AM YOU KASUMI!"**_

"No! You're lying!" Kasumi shouted, and took a gasp of breath as her head was beginning to spin more and more. The dark Kasumi laughed at her and took a step towards the real Kasumi who lied on the ground. She cocked her head to side as an amused look flickered in her dark eyes.

_**"I AM THE PERFECT BEING THAT YOU ALWAYS WANTED TO BE! I AM YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JUST ADMIT IT! ADMIT THAT I AM YOU!" **_Dark Kasumi cackled, her grin widening more than possible. She ran up to Kasumi and reached down, grabbing the knife that was in Kasumi's grasp. She then grabbed a chunk of Kasumi's hair, and pulled her to sit up. Pain was etched on Kasumi's face as she looked at her other half with fear.

"W-Why?" Kasumi stuttered. "Why are you doing this?"

**"Why?"** Dark Kasumi chuckled, tossing her head back as she held the knife towards Kasumi's neck. **"Why! Because-"** She was then cut off as she clutched her head for support. Dark Kasumi dropped the knife to the floor and stepped back a bit. A mixture of pain and anger appeared on her face as she glared down at Kasumi.

Kasumi coughed, and her pain began to reside. She watched at her darker side began lashing out at nothing as she hissed and screeched. **"No! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME FINISH THE JOB! DAMN YOU-"**And then she was cut off by being tossed back into the wall and burning to ashes. Kasumi closed her eyes, and her world spun until a panicky voice snapped her to the real world.

"Kasumi! Kasumi! Are you okay?" Haruka asked, worry etched on his face as he stared down at the younger girl. Kasumi opened her eyes, looking around as she breathed heavily. Sweat dripped from her brow, and she sat up from Haruka's arms.

He watched as she turned her head towards the wall and then down at the floor. He looked down as well, noticing blood on it. He looked a bit taken aback, seeing that he didn't smell it. But now, he can. His eyes flickered red but he shook his head to try and control the hunger and lust of the monster inside him.

Kasumi looked at the knife with wide eyes. She looked around at herself. No blood on her clothing, so what could it be…she then reached up and touched her neck. Cool, smooth liquid touched her fingers as she brushed them against her flesh. She then pulled her hand back, seeing red.

_So, what I saw was-_ Kasumi shook her head, not wanting to think more on 'that' subject. Haruka sighed, and stood. "Well, I'm just glad that you're…", he paused, glancing down at her. Kasumi didn't turn as she stared at her hand. "…all right." He finished.

Kasumi then turned, and looked at him with surprise. "Oh…", she then looked at the ground. "…thanks…" She mumbled. Kasumi then turned to the knife and reached out to it once more but this time, she was going to put it in the sink and clean it off.

She gulped, thinking about what could've happened if…Haruka wouldn't have saved her from herself. A shiver ran down her spine by the possibility. Haruka did not move as he watched her every move. She turned the long, white sink on, and dipped the knife into it. She added soap and scrubbed the utensil with a sponge that laid on the side.

A sigh escaped her lips once she was done, and she placed the knife on the side and she then turned around. She faced Haruka, causing them both to lock eyes for a bit. Haruka broke the contact and turned his head away.

"I am going outside for a bit." he whispered, turning and walking away to leave Kasumi to herself. She watched as he left and was out of her sight. She felt a bit sad that he would leave her after saving her. Even if he didn't know it, she was grateful for him. She was happy that he was her brother, even if he didn't look at her until now after all these events that has happened so fast.

Kasumi smiled slightly. She then walked on over to a window, and opened it. She peered out, and noticed Haruka walking towards what looked to be a flower garden. As from what Kasumi can remember, her mother loved flowers. Though, she did not know that her brother had an interest in them as well.

Haruka glanced back, feeling a stare from someone close by. Kasumi pulled back, her heartbeat increasing as she realized she was about to get caught staring.

Haruka raised a brow and narrowed his eyes a bit before continuing on his stroll into the garden.

Kasumi sighed and peered her head back out. He wasn't there anymore. Kasumi then took this as a chance to climb out the window and towards the opposite side of the garden. She walked up to the entrance, and looked around to make sure nobody saw her, though she doubted that since this was a secret safe house that no one but their parents knew about.

She took a deep breath, and walked on in. But…she inhaled a breath, and eyes widening in awe at the sight before her. Never had she seen so many colorful flowers! It was like a flower heaven that she had died and got brought back to life in. Roses(all colors), lilies, white daisies, blue and white bell-flowers, chrysanthemums(all colors), curly widows, daffodils, dragon's tongues, gingers, lavenders, irises, and so much more.

Kasumi's mouth was gaping open, and she looked around like a curious child. She peered at all the flowers, smelling their lovely scent as it wafted by her as she walked on. Sakura trees were even in the garden. Their petals glowed brightly as the life in them shined. Kasumi adored Sakura trees. Juri used to always bring her to see them as they were in full bloom. Only one tree grew nearby the school they went to, and of course, it was soon taken down as a sidewalk was paved onto the spot that once lay life of nature.

Kasumi was angered, but now she felt a bit happier to know that her favorite tree was in this exact garden. She ripped her gaze from the tree towards another plant. Her eyes widen in delight and she ran over towards the flower.

She reached out, and cupped the flower in her hand. Kasumi had never once not dream of ever seeing this flower. It was a nigella damascena, or sometimes referred to as "love-in-a-mist" or "devil-in-the-bush." This type of flower is commonly different shades of blue, but can be white, pink, or pale purple. The one she was holding was a pale purple and something made this one stand out from all the others.

It almost felt like the flower itself was reaching out to her, calling out her name. Kasumi was drawn to this delicacy. That is…until a voice snapped her out of her daze.

"Kasumi? What are you doing out here?"

Kasumi jumped, turning to see Haruka. She began to blush, embarrassed for being caught red-handed. Her lips were parted, forming a cute, confused look on her face. Haruka stared down at her, wondering if whether he should chuckle or smile at the cute look. Kasumi raised a brow, and released the flower.

Haruka looked from her, to the flower. And after finally having a little battle in his mind, Haruka decided to chuckle and smile. And, so he did. Kasumi gave him a weird look.

He watched as she pulled, yet another cute face. Now that, is not what Juri would've been pulling. He then turned his gaze on the flower, and then back to her. Haruka's smile widened even more.

"Ah, I see that you like the love-in-a-mist flower. Not a bad choice to like. It's one of a great mystery if you find the 'special' one.", he stopped, seeing her look at the flower with curiosity. Haruka eyelids lowered a bit, watching as she titled her head to the side. "But…" he began again, catching her off guard as she jerked her head towards his way with wide eyes. Haruka laughed in his head. "…I've heard a tale…"

"Really?" She breathed, raising a brow.

An idea then popped into his head, causing a smirk to replace his smile. Kasumi then eyed his with wary. _Something tells me that there's going to be trouble…_She thought grimly.

"…but I don't think that you'll want to hear about it." He said flatly, looking at her to see a reaction. Kasumi gave him an annoyed look.

"What?", she asked.

"You heard me."

"I do wanna know!", she pouted out like a little child. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes while stomping her foot on the ground.

Haruka watched with amusement. "Okay then…how about a bet?"

Kasumi's ears perked t that, and she opened her eyes to look at him. "A…bet?", she questioned.

Haruka nodded. "Yeah, a bet. And let's make a fun one. How about…", he rubbed his chin, smirking deviously as a devilish look flickered in his red-wine eyes. "…let's see who can..."

_Cliffy..._

**Sorry for the cliffy, I just wanted to write another chapter to let you guys know that I am still writing. I read your reviews and...THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! ^^ I don't think my story is all that great like you guys are saying...Anyways, what would you like the bet to be? You can tell me, I may use it since I have no idea what I would like the bet to be. ****And thank you guys so much for reviewing! ^^ And...I hope you like this new chap! Read and Review!**_  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

Haruka nodded. "Yeah, a bet. And let's make a fun one. How about…" he rubbed his chin, smirking deviously as a devilish look flickered in his red-wine eyes. "…let's see who can…seduce the most."

Kasumi looked taken aback by the bet. Her eyes widen and she looked at him like he was crazy. "How about we…what?" she asked.

Haruka just smirked away as he said, "Let's see who can seduce the most. You know, who will be wooed by the other person's charm." he waved a hand around, hoping she'll get the message.

Kasumi did, and her face flushed bright red as she stared at him, gaping in disbelief. "What!" she screeched out, very embarrassed by the bet.

"Come on, Kasumi, it's only a harmless game…" he sighed out. Haruka tried his best to give her a reassuring smile, telling her that it'll be okay.

Kasumi crossed her arms, fuming to herself as she grumbled a few words under her breath. Her face now back to it's normal shade, though she looked to be a bit…spooked. "I don't want to do it…" she said, catching Haruka off guard as he looked at her with surprise.

"What?" he squeaked out.

"I said I won't do it!" she snapped, narrowing her eyes as she turned her back to him.

"Why not?" Haruka asked, somewhat pouting even though Kasumi didn't see his face as he looked a bit gloom.

"Because…" she began, but paused. She could've been angered by this bet and lash out at him but yet…that was not the case. Kasumi was a young girl, never in her life has she tried to seduce someone. Heck, she hasn't even tried the first step of flirting either. Kasumi didn't really know how, but she was really not surprised when he suggested this type of bet. He had tried so many times to seduce Juri, as did Rido. Though, they were not successful. So why try and seduce her? It's not like Haruka fell out of love with Juri, right? So why does her heart ache a bit by that question? But right now…it's not the time to think, but to act. "…because…I've never really done something like this before…" she whispered, lowering her head a bit.

Haruka said nothing as he gaped at her. She didn't see it, but Haruka looked like he was about to object.

_Why would she think that? _he thought. _She has basically seduced me with her charm. Her personality has gotten me, like she had me wrapped around her finger. And when she slept…her beauty entranced me to no end as I had the urge to kiss her, to hold her. Also, when I had almost bitten her…It was not because she looked like Juri. No. It was because I thought of her so much that the beast inside wanted to taste how good she was to me…_

"Look, Kasumi…" he said, walking over to her as he laid a hand on her shoulder. The touch caused her to flinch a bit, but Haruka didn't notice. "…you don't have to do this if you don't want to…" he trailed off.

"Huh?"

"If you're not up to it, it's okay." he sighed out, taking his hand off her and turning away.

"Haru…ka?" she asked, turning to face him with wide eyes. He looked to be sulking, and she felt a pang of guilt.

Haruka secretly smirked inside his thoughts as he lowered his head. He trained his ears on her moving as she began to step towards him.

Kasumi saw him sigh sadly as she walked up to him. She then -almost hesitant- laid a hand on his shoulder, hoping to catch his attention.

"Bingo." he whispered, though his little sister did not hear.

Haruka lifted up his head, and Kasumi thought that she had caught his attention. She was right, but also…that was not the attention she was quite looking for. He turned around so fast that she thought he was going to knock her down, which he did. On purpose, not accidental. Kasumi gasped, caught off guard as she fell back. But…if it weren't for a pair of strong arms catching her, she could've been landing on a 'nice' dirt ground.

She stared up at Haruka, as he stared down at her. His eyelids lowered a bit and he leaned down. He still held her, and Kasumi was having a hard time processing on what was happening. Her eyes focused on his a they held a soft, loving gaze. The young female had failed to notice the mischievous flicker they held as well.

Haruka parted his lips, leaning more into her face as Kasumi began to blush. She closed her eyes, and Haruka chuckled a bit to himself at the cute, scared look she had on.

He then leaned in towards her ear, letting out a cool breath that tickled her and sent shivers down her spine. "Kasumi…" he whispered, hiding the seductiveness in his tone.

The way he said her name, caused her to…actually love the position they were in. It shocked her, yes. But…she loved it either way.

"…won't you do the bet?" he asked quietly, closing his eyes as he waited.

"Y-Yes…" she stuttered out, blushing even more.

"Mmmm…" he purred in her ear, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before pulling back. He then set her back to her feet as she wobbled a bit. Her legs felt like jelly after the peck she received on the cheek. The butterflies in her stomach flipped around.

She looked at him with wide eyes as her face began to redden.

Haruka chuckled and said in a happy tone, "Looks like we got ourselves a bet."

When Kasumi felt good before, she now felt…somewhat angered and disappointed.

"What! Y-You tricked me!" she shouted out, being snapped out of her daze when her face came to its normal color. She pointed a rude finger at him as she glared.

Her older brother pulled on an adorable, innocent face as he fake frowned. "What ever do you mean, Kasumi dear?" he asked sweetly.

She blushed a bit at 'dear', but that soon went away as she growled out, "You…seduced me into agreeing with the bet!"

"Oh…but…it was the only way for you to agree. Besides, you'll be able to have a chance at winning the tale of yours." he said, smiling at her.

Kasumi glowered at him, feeling a bit betrayed and angered for falling into such a trap. _Juri wouldn't have fallen into a trap like this…_ she thought, a little upset.

She pouted. "But what happens if you win?" she asked, somewhat having a bit of regret for asking the question.

"If I win…" he trailed off, brushing back his hair as a thoughtful look appeared on his face. His smile dropped, forming a line. But as soon as the smile went away, it appeared yet again on his lips, facing in towards her as she watched him. He began to walk towards her, and she took a step back.

Kasumi didn't want to use her powers because it would hurt this garden. She was left defenseless.

His hand was outstretched, reaching for her. Kasumi stumbled back a bit, bumping into a corner full of rosebushes, like she was a cornered mouse. She shrank back as he was in front of her.

Haruka reached out, and touched her hair that had fallen in her face. Twirling it in his fingers as his other hand encircled around her back, pulling her close to him.

He sighed and said in a almost calm, loving voice, "…What I want…if I win is…" he looked down at her, locking his eyes with hers. "…Kasumi…be my…lover…" he whispered, causing her to gasp in shock and she looked down while trying to hide her blush.

"W-What?" she stuttered, disbelief was heard in her voice.

Her heart skipped a beat, replaying those words in her head.

"Kasumi…" he chuckled out, tightening his grip on her waist as he gave her a slight hug before pulling back all together. "…I want to know…who you really are." he said quietly.

She was shocked. First he said that he wanted her to be his lover, and now he wanted to know who she really was?

"I thought…you asked me to be your lover?"

Haruka shook his head. "That was a seduction test." he then smiled at her. "And you passed, though I had already gotten a head start on the bet."

"Oh…but then…" she trailed off, waving a hand.

He nodded. "But I would like to know who you are, not who you resemble…"

"But…" she began, and then stopped.

"But?" he asked, raising a brow.

She shook her head. "Nothing."

He gave her a wary look before shrugging his shoulders. "Okay then…so…"

"I guess the bet begins then, right?"

"Yeah." Haruka answered, holding out an arm for her to take.

She raised a delicate brow, looking at his arm and then to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, amusement flickering in his eyes as he watched her face change from shock to annoyance.

"Is this another way of seducing me?" she asked.

He shook his head, smile widening even more as he laughed at her. "Not if you want it to! Why would you think that anyways?"

She eyed him. "You did it twice already"

"Well, I'm not doing it right now. It's a friendly gesture. Besides…" he chuckled out. "…its going to rain."

Kasumi looked up at the sky. It was clear and blue as ever. A bird flew up and then swooped down out of her sight.

She then looked back at Haruka. "It's not going to…" she was then stopped short when rain came pouring down on her and Haruka. "…rain…" she finished, sighing a tiny bit. Kasumi crossed her arms and started to shiver as she became cold.

"You see?" he said, spitting out some rainwater that entered his mouth.

She said nothing, and then started to set off towards the medium sized house, walking at a very fast pace as she was engulfed in the rain.

Haruka's smile dropped a little, but he followed after her, lowering his arm to his side.

As soon as she made it into the house, Kasumi ran up the stairs to change out of her clothes and into new ones.

Haruka came in soon after, closing the door behind him, and watched as the young girl ran up the stairs. His hair drenched wet as it clung to his face for support. He then walked over to the stairs, and then up them to go and change as well.

Kasumi entered into one bedroom, and closed the door shut. She heard footsteps, which must mean that Haruka was going to change as well. She was still a little angered about the bet, but not so much after he told her that he wanted to get to her if he won. She'd gladly let him win, but she also wanted to know about the love-in-the-mist flower's tale as well.

She sighed, pushing herself off the door and walking on over to what looked to be the closet. When she opened the door, she was soon met with surprise. Kasumi gaped and her eyes widen.

The closet was filled with so many beautiful clothes. Dresses of all kinds. Shoes of all sorts. And everything a girl her age could just dream of and more. Though, she was also surprised that the clothing wasn't white like the rest of the house. She was glad, either way, to be able to change out of her wet clothes that clung to her, showing all of her curves, and etc.

After having to choose between all the amazing outfits in the closet, she had picked out a black button-up blouse and a black and red skirt. She didn't feel like wearing any shoes, seeing that she didn't need any right now.

Kasumi quickly changed and fixed her damp hair that was messy -but now fixed-, and dashed out the room, only to collide into something, or someone.

The person fell back as she fell forward, making them both fall with a 'thud.'

Kasumi opened her shut eyes, only to be faced with someone's muscular chest as they groaned. Her eyes widen. She was on top of Haruka. He lifted his head up slowly, and made eye contact with her as she lifted herself up from him. A blush crept up on her cheeks, embarrassed.

"I-I'm so s-sorry!" she stuttered out, looking down.

Haruka winced a little bit, but he was not as hurt as he may have looked. He chuckled at her. "It's fine, Kasumi. It's not like you did that on purpose."

"Yeah…" she said quietly, looking up now. She didn't seem to be embarrassed anymore.

Haruka smiled at her and brushed some of his hair back. "Well…mind getting off an injured man so we can both get up?" he asked politely.

Kasumi nodded and quickly got off from on top of him, but instead she sat next to him and allowed the male to sit up.

Haruka titled his head to the side as he stared at her face.

Kasumi felt a stare on, so she turned her head to meet Haruka who was 3 inches from her face. She jumped, scooting over a bit.

He laughed at her. "You know…you look very pretty." he said.

"Eh?"

"I said that you look very pretty, Kasumi." he said softly, giving her a flirtatious smile.

Kasumi blushed. "…."

Haruka took that silence as a thank you and he scooted over, closer to her. He then reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling it to his chest.

Kasumi gaped at him. "Kasumi…" he whispered., pulling her hand to his lips. "…what do you think…of my flirting skills?" he joked, kissing her hand before jumping up and dodging the vase that came flying towards him.

Kasumi glared at him, pulling her kissed hand to her chest. "And here I though you were actually being nice." she hissed.

"Ah, but remember…we still have a bet." he pointed out, dodging a pillow that was aimed for his face. He was enjoying her getting annoyed and angered. He knew where the boundaries were…yet…he still went through them.

She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Come now, Kasumi…I was just flirting. Besides, I meant what I said before." he called out, disappearing down the stairs before she could throw anything else at him.

She blushed slightly. "If that's how he's going to play it…", a smirk formed on her lips and her eyes narrowed. "…Then two can play at that game…"

_Cliffy…_

**What did you guys think? Good? Bad? And DreamOrNighmare, thanks for thinking that my story is one of the greatest fanfiction stories you've ever read. And yeah, Princesa de la Luna, you could say she has an alternate ego. Dark Kasumi is basically the evil part of her, the part she created for being raised as she was. You could say the blame was on her family, except for Juri, that caused Kasumi to have that part of her. And for the ancestor part, yeah, it's Kaname Kuran. Haruko looks just like him. You'll find out who he is later on in the story, though someone had gotten the right guess for what family he's in. Anyways, let's put this chapter to a close. Thanks reviewing! And hope to see some more reviews! ^^**

**Thanks,**

**~Yachiru Hatake~**_  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

Kasumi stared off into space, remembering what had happened yesterday between her and Haruka. They both had gotten off with a bad start together. She wondered how her anger got the better of her when she used her telekinesis to throw objects at the older male. Then, after he ran down stairs, he seemed to have disappeared out of thin air. Literally.

The poor girl almost had a heart attack when she began to look for him. She was worried, maybe a little too worried.

Kasumi felt a pang of guilt once she looked everywhere, and she almost began to cry if it weren't for the said male to reappear once again.

He then began to tease her, saying that she must've really cared if she was going to break down crying. She then lashed out at him as he just dodged and dodged. And that's how the rest of the day went.

So now, today, something fishy was going on. And I mean FISHY.

Kasumi glanced at Haruka as he sat quietly on the other side, glancing at her every now and then while flashing a charming smile. But that's not all. Haruka ignored her sometimes when she was calling him, or he would stare off into space. Then, he changes his mood and begins to mess with her young mind and gets all too clingy.

She didn't get him. He's like a ticking time bomb, you don't know when he'll set off or explode. Too bad she didn't know that he felt the same way about her.

_Why is he acting different…_she thought, watching as he looked at something to her. He smiled, causing her to blush for staring and turn her head away.

Haruka smirked, amused at how quickly he can get her to blush. And if his timing and calculations were correct, she'll be blushing a whole lot more when she sees what he has planned. _Now_…_to take some time off…_he thought evilly, narrowing his eyes in delight as he began to stand.

Kasumi didn't even notice as she stared off into another world of her own.

He advanced slowly, watching to make sure she won't look. She didn't, which made things so much more fun for him.

He slyly moved behind her and snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. Kasumi's eyes widen, looking down to see his arm securely around her waist. She glanced up at him, glaring. Flattered as she was, he still shouldn't make sneaky moves like this without permission.

"Haruka..." she growled, "Let go."

A thoughtful look formed on his face as he pondered at her words. "Yea-No." he said flatly.

Kasumi's eyebrow twitched. "Haruka, move." she demanded, struggling to get out of his grasp.

He pursed his lips. "No."

"Haruka."

He pouted, laying his chin on top of hers as he sighed out, "I don't wanna." he whined, smirking slightly.

The younger girl was tired of arguing, knowing it would be futile against someone much stronger-willed than she. Kasumi sighed sadly. "Fine. Do what you want." she waved a hand, sulking slightly as she frowned.

Haruka chuckled amusingly. "You're one strange girl." he whispered, using his free hand to twirl her brown locks in his hand.

Kasumi shuffled a little in his arms, trying to get comfortable as she retorted back, "Better strange than clingy."

He faked a hurt look. "Ouch. You think I'm that clingy?" he pouted.

She nodded. "What else could it be if you were sitting here with me in your lap and arms circled around my waist?"

"Ouch again. I am mortally wounded by your words." he said jokingly, holding a hand to his chest as he clutched at his own heart.

Kasumi rolled her eyes and laughed. "The truth will set you free. That, and it hurts."

He chuckled, wrapping his other arm around her waist as he hugged her back. "That you're right my dear. That you're right."

Kasumi scoffed slightly. "I'm not your dear." She then reached down and touched his hand, making Haruka shiver slightly by her warm touch on his cold one. "Could you please get off?"

He shook his head. Kasumi pouted, crossing her arms as she leaned into his chest. She then thought back on the bet they had, and an idea formed as she grinned devilishly before turning to him. "Haruka…" she whined, reaching out and cupping his chin.

Haruka's eyes widen in surprise, looking from her hand to her. He raised a brow. Kasumi smiled sweetly. "Could you _please _let me go, I really would appreciate it if you would…"

He gave the girl a wary look, hesitating from letting her go or keeping her in his arms.

Kasumi saw him looking like he was struggling with letting her go, so she decided to take a step to another level. She groaned in her mind as she knew what she needed to do. Kasumi somehow managed to get in his lap sideways, lowering her eyelids as she placed her hand on his chest.

Haruka furrowed his brows in confusion at her change of personality. Kasumi laughed slightly, circling her finger on his chest. "A big, strong man like you would let a lady like me go, no?" She then allowed her fingers to walk up his chest and neck before she got to his nose and poked it slightly.

She smiled, Haruka frowned. Kasumi then snuggled closer to him, leaving no space between their bodies as she nestled her head on the crook of his shoulder blade and neck. "I'd really appreciate it if you would…" she pleaded, wrapping her arms around his neck before she made eye contact with him.

Haruka's gaze held amusement as he continued to watch her.

"Pretty please…Haruka _**dear**_…" she bit her lip cutely, cocking her head to the side.

Haruka just had the urge to kiss her, glancing down at her lips. She was making things hard for him as he tried to concentrate. He blushed slightly, trying to keep control of himself jumping the poor girl in his lap.

Haruka at first didn't budge as he held onto her. But after that little persuading, he complied and let her free. Kasumi sighed of relief, jumping out of his lap before turning around and putting her hands on her hips. She smirked triumphantly.

"Aha! I just seduced the one and only, Haruka Kuran!" she then laughed.

Haruka just gave her an amused look as he propped his elbow on the table and laid his chin on his hand. He smirked slyly. "Congrats…Kasumi Kuran…I have been defeated by your wooing ways and therefore you have won one round." He then began to clap as he stood tall and bowed in gentleman-like manner.

His hair fell on his face before he looked up, eyes shining as he looked handsome with that charming smile. Kasumi blushed slightly as she stared at him for too long, and turned to look away awkwardly.

Haruka laughed to himself before keeping his composure and stood back up. "Now…as a reward for your win…you get a fancy dinner."

She turned to him, gaping in disbelief. "You're kidding right?" she asked, giving him a weird look.

Haruka shook his head. "No. I am serious Kasumi."

Kasumi looked around, wondering where in the world could he prepare a fancy dinner. She looked slightly confused. Haruka just watched her confused look, slightly intrigued at how she changed from a victoriously Queen, to a simple confused, innocent girl. She really was something. Maybe fate had played nicely into his hands. Maybe it was right to let Juri be with Rido. Maybe…just maybe him and Kasumi could be- he shook his head. _Nah, I doubt she could like me. I don't seem to be her type…_Yet, he was a poor judge.

"You're not going to find the fancy dinner here, Sweetheart." he teased, earning a glare from her as she turned after hearing his nickname for her. Her glare earned a laugh from him.

"Then where is it?"

"In a portal doorway." he said flatly, acting as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Really?" she asked, not believing a word as she crossed her arms and raised a brow.

"What, you don't believe me?" He faked a hurt look. "After all, we came here from a portal door our parents had in the house."

Kasumi looked away, remembering exactly how they traveled here. "Yes…you're right about that…but…how is it that there is a portal here?" She turned back to give him a questioning gaze.

Haruka smirked and narrowed his eyes mischievously. "How is it that I had disappeared for so long?"

That got her quiet as she stared hard at him.

He then turned around, holding out an arm as he said, "You coming?"

Kasumi sighed, nodding her head as she walked over and took his arm. They both moved forth, facing a door in the living room. She looked slightly confused as she had never seen this before.

"How..?"

"Easy. This house is filled with invisible doorways." he answered, knocking on the door as it opened to meet a very handsome male with a charming smile plastered on his face. His blue eyes sparkled in delight as he brushed some of his blonde locks back. "Glad to know you kept your promise, Haruka-sama." he said kindly, almost making Kasumi's legs fall to jelly. He was very handsome, maybe just the charming male she always dreamed of being with.

"Certainly, Sasuke. I could never discourage a promise I made and toss it away." Haruka said politely as Sasuke straightened out his black butler outfit. Sasuke then turned his gaze on Kasumi, beaming slightly at her.

"A dinner for two?" he asked curiously, continuing to gaze at her as she blushed slightly. That caused Sasuke smile even more than possible.

Haruka raised a brow before saying, "Why of course, it would be impolite of me not to bring her to your boss's good restaurant."

Sasuke turned to him, nodding and bowing as he stepped back to allow them in. "Please, come in."

Haruka nodded, tugging Kasumi forward as she stopped staring at Sasuke before looking at the restaurant. She gasped slightly at the view as she clung to Haruka's arm tightly. He smirked at her gasp, looking around to see some women looking at him with lustful looks. He waved, causing them to blush and giggle.

(Just imagine the most fanciest restaurant you can, because I'm not good at describing restaurants. I can imagine it but I can't type it up. V.V I am such a back author)

A male with a black cap on his head waved as soon as he saw Haruka enter the room. Haruka noticed him, and waved back. Kasumi looked confused as she turned and caught her breath. As if Sasuke was handsome, this new male was even more handsome.

He wore a red suit as he shoved his hands in his pockets. His green orbs held mischievousness and amusement as he glanced her way. His lips curled into a lovely smile as he closed his eyes and laughed once he stopped in front of them both.

He looked to be about the same age as Haruka and Sasuke. "If it isn't my good friend, Haruka Kuran." He then opened his eyes, turning to Kasumi as his smile widened. "Hello, my dear, the names Natsu Kurosaki."

Natsu held out a hand, and Kasumi smiled slightly as she placed her small one in his. He leaned down, placing a small kiss on her hand. Kasumi blushed slightly, pulling her hand back Haruka controlled himself from the jealously he felt.

Natsu laughed at her blush before turning back to Haruka. "So…this is the beauty you were bringing to my restaurant. Glad to know that I can still bring beautiful women here." he said joked, giving Kasumi a wink as she looked down in embarrassment.

Haruka said nothing as Natsu continued. "Anyways, I'm pretty sure you would like to get your table, so I'll let you choose while I'll get you two a menu." And with that said, the charming male went off to get what they need.

Haruka quickly went to a random table, dragging Kasumi with him as he eyes widened at him. She gave Haruka a confused look as she wondered what was wrong. "Haruka..?" she asked quietly, setting herself down into her chair as he sat in front of her.

Haruka slightly glared at nothing but then turned to Kasumi, giving her a kind smile. "Yes?"

She blushed and looked down at her lap. "Nothing."

Haruka nodded and glanced around. Nobody was really paying attention, so he was glad that these people weren't crazy about Purebloods.

"Is this a human restaurant?" Kasumi asked out of nowhere, making Haruka turn to her with wide eyes.

"No…why?"

"I was just asking."

"So…" Haruka began.

Kasumi raised a brow. "So..?"

"Here's your menus." Natsu cuts in, placing the menus in front of them. Haruka stared at Kasumi as she stared at him.

"You go first." Haruka offered, placing his menu down.

Kasumi shrugged and glanced down. She quickly placed her menu down and looked up to see Sasuke. Her eyes widen. _I thought Natsu…_She then glanced back to see him leading another couple to a table.

"Kasumi-sama..?" Sasuke asked kindly, holding up his pen and pad.

Kasumi glanced at Haruka before saying, "I'd like spaghetti with a salad if you won't mind." she said politely as Sasuke quickly wrote it all down.

"Oh, I don't mind at all, Kasumi-sama. It's what you want that matters."

She blushed at that.

Haruka cleared his throat as he said icily, "I'd like just soup if you won't mind. Also, can you get me a glass of blood?"

Sasuke nodded and then walked away to hand the paper over to the chefs.

Kasumi watched Sasuke go before she turned back to Haruka, slightly glaring. "What's with you?"

Haruka calmed a little, propping his elbow on the table as he said grimly, "The males in the restaurant are staring at you."

"What?" Kasumi asked in disbelief, glancing back to see some males eying her with lustful looks. She scoffed, seeing that they all have dates. She turned back to her brother, laughing at his petty jealously. "Are you jealous?" she asked, laughing some more as he groaned.

"No." He said a little too quickly, causing her to hold a hand over her mouth. Her eyes widen in delight as she said in amusement, "You are jealous!"

Haruka turned his head away, blushing slightly at being caught. Jealously can make him out of character. "I am not…" he pouted out, watching her laugh.

"Are too." she said jokingly, crossing her arms.

Haruka groaned at first but then he smirked as an idea went to his head. "Well…I saw you get jealous of those other girls giving me lustful looks."

Kasumi's smirk dropped as she blushed and looked away. "I did not. I would never be jealous of women who make poor choices in their taste in men."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, faking a hurt look as he clutched onto his heart.

Kasumi closed her eyes and smiled slightly. "Because they like you and your looks."

He chuckled. "You know that I'm hot."

"More like cold."

"Ouch. You wound me once again."

"Of course. I've seen way better looking men than you." she retorted, opening her eyes to see him raise a brow at her.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Then who?"

Kasumi was about to say a certain male she just met, but then stopped short as she saw a look in Haruka's eye that she just now noticed. He looked…slightly hurt by something. Was it something she said?

"Here's your food." A woman said, and Kasumi looked up to see her wink as Haruka before walking away.

Kasumi narrowed her eyes and glared before turning to Haruka to see him laugh at her and smirk knowingly. "I knew you were jealous!"

"So maybe I am…doesn't mean that I like you like that." she admitted, a pink tint appearing on her cheeks.

"I didn't think I was ever going to get you to blush more, but looks like I did Sweetheart." Haruka said cheerfully before pinking up a spoon and taking a sip of his soup. "Now that's what I call a good soup."

Kasumi rolled her eyes, picking up a fork and twirling it in her spaghetti before placing it in her mouth. She made a happy squeak, signaling that she liked the food. "This is really good. I like my rewards." she said happily, forgetting the whole jealousy thing.

Haruka nodded and pouted slightly. "But what do I get when I win a round?" he questioned half seriously, half jokingly.

Kasumi pursed her lips, thinking about it before she shrugged and said, "Anything you want."

"Anything?" he asked, unsure if she was joking or telling the truth. He liked the taste of the word anything on his tongue as he took a sip of his blood in a glass.

She nodded. "Yep." Yet, she didn't know what she was basically telling him as Haruka smirked devilishly at her.

"Anything I want you say…" he said slyly, eyes narrowed in delight as he watched her enjoy her food and drink. _Things are just about to get more interesting than this…_he thought, taking slow sips of his glass.

_Cliffy…_

**I love Haruka now. I mean, I loved him before but now I love him more. He's a pretty cool character. Though, Sasuke and Natsu are going to be playing a huge part in this story. Hmm...Kasumi is going to get Haruka more jealous than she would think. So, good chapter or bad chapter? Please tell me with your reviews! ^^**_  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

~Next Day~

Kasumi moaned in her sleep, turning to the side in the bed she laid in. She smacked her lips, giving out a good yawn. The young girl peeked an eye out, scanning her surroundings to see where she was at.

_I'm in a…bedroom..? _she thought, her other eye open as she quickly sat up. She gasped, automatically turning her head as soon as she heard some movement.

Kasumi's eyes widen in disbelief as soon as she saw the one and only…Haruka Kuran.

The said male sat up in bed, yawning as he rubbed his eyes. Kasumi stared, looking down to see that he had no shirt on, showing off his well-toned muscles. A blush crept up on her young cheeks.

Haruka didn't even notice her as he turned to the opposite side, pushing the covers off himself. He brushed some of his hair back as Kasumi realized that he was only in his underwear. The blush on her cheeks darkened.

"H-Haruka..?" she stuttered in a squeaky voice, not believing her eyes as she stared and didn't even bother to look away.

"Hm?" He turned around seeing her for the first time. He had to blink for a second to make sure he wasn't seeing things before remembering why she was here.

A smirk cracked onto his lips, eyes shining mischievously as ever. "Ah, Kasumi…" he sighed, enjoying the taste of her name ringing onto his tongue. "What a pleasant surprise to see you…" He glanced down, smirk widening before looking back up. "In such a lovely attire…" he mused seductively.

Kasumi raised a brow at his words before looking down to see what he was talking about. A blush once again crept up on her cheeks. She was only wearing nothing but a bra and panties. Kasumi looked horrified, turning to look back at Haruka as he chuckled at her.

"You look cute blushing like that." he teased, making her blush even more.

Kasumi quickly grabbed more of the sheets, covering herself up as she glared at her brother. "Why you…What did you do to me?" she growled, not liking to think about the worst idea to come popping up.

Haruka laughed at her, smoothing his hair back as he did so. He flashed her a sly smile and said as sweetly and as innocently as possible, "Why, whatever do you mean by that, **Kasumi dear**?"

Kasumi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "I mean by this." She pointed at him in just his underwear and her in just her undergarments.

Haruka continued to smile. "This was not my doing."

She gave him a blank look and hissed, "Of course this was your doing!" She leaned forward, making sure that the covers won't fall. She didn't want to give Haruka another eyeful.

He chuckled. "You mean, you don't remember at all?" He leaned in towards her rather seductively as he crawled on the bed. Kasumi gulped, tightening her grip on the covers.

"Remember what?" she snapped, and then felt Haruka cup her cheek as he used his other hand to brush some hair out of her face. She looked away from him.

"Yesterday, when we had dinner." he purred, facing her head towards his as their eyes looked. His red-wine eyes matched perfectly with her brown ones. Kasumi blushed at how close her rather was, becoming aware that he was basically on top of her and was holding himself up.

Kasumi thought on about what he said. _Yesterday…at dinner…_

A flashback then hits her.

Once done with her spaghetti dinner, Kasumi looked up to see that Haruka was staring at her, smiling rather creepily than usual.

She raised a brow, giving off a little shiver. "What?"

He chuckled, waving a hand as he laid down his utensils. "Nothing…just…thinking." he sighed out, glancing away as Kasumi gave him a strange look.

She then looked around once more, spotting Sasuke as he served others at their tables. She noticed that young girls about her age were giggling like schoolgirls as they eyes him up and down. Sasuke laughed with them as well.

Kasumi felt a little…upset. She wondered to herself about that feeling as she continued to watch.

Haruka smiled at some women who smiled seductively back, waving a finger for him to come on over. He just waved, chuckling slightly as they pouted. It was true that a male like him should take up an offer like that for any beautiful women…it's just that…

He turned his head towards Kasumi. The pretty, mysterious girl who is Juri's twin as well as his date. He couldn't just leave her and go for another woman. It wasn't very gentlemanly like. Besides…

Haruka watched as she was staring back at something, sighing softly to herself.

It would feel like…betrayal; wrong doing. Somewhere, deep inside his heart, he knew that Kasumi had made her way in. One thing for sure was that she was in there long before he even saw her-that he could state as a fact. Haruka rubbed his chin in thought.

_I couldn't possibly have…_he shook his head. True, Juri was still there in his heart as he longed for her, but…Kasumi had helped soothe that longing by making her presence real.

He narrowed his eyes, realizing that Kasumi was staring at Sasuke. Jealousy bubbled as he had the urge to just kill Sasuke right then and there, though…He sighed and looked down.

_Darn…I need a drink…_he thought sourly, trying to ease these emotions he had long ago when he fought for Juri.

Haruka raised a hand politely, calling forth an employee as s young girl walked up.

"Yes..?" she muttered, staring at him in awe as she knew who he was.

Haruka cleared his throat, catching Kasumi's attention as she snapped her head his way. She looked a little shaken once realizing that he was still with her. Guilt rose in her body as Kasumi knew that deep down inside, though she will never admit it, that Haruka was her date for this dinner. It's rather ignorant of her to not know that since, after all, he was kind enough to bring her along.

"I'd like to have some wine if you wouldn't mind." He flashed the girl a smile. She blushed, nodding her head quickly.

"O-Of c-course, H-Haruka-sama." she stuttered, dashing off to get what he had politely asked for.

Haruka then turned to Kasumi, noticing her giving him a soft look. He raised a brow. "Something wrong…" He smirked, "Angel-cake's?"

Kasumi snapped out of her daze, glaring at her older brother for the new nickname. "No," she growled. "Nothing is wrong."

Haruka chuckled and gave her a sly look before he turned just in time to see his drink.

The girl from before blushed madly as she said in a trembling tone, "H-Here y-you g-go H-Haruka-sama."

Haruka, being the gentleman he was, gave the girl a sweet smile as he took the drink out of her hands.

He then sets his drink down onto the table, sighing a bit as he brushed some of his brown locks back.

Kasumi eyed him for a second before looking down at hid drink. "You…drink?" she questioned, wrinkling her nose in detest and then looking back up at him.

Haruka nodded, raising a brow. "Why? You don't..?" he asked curiously, leaning in towards her.

Kasumi blushed, turning her head away. "I never had a drink…" she muttered, feeling a little embarrassed.

Haruka couldn't help but to smirk as he laughed at her. She was just…too adorable right now! "I see…" He then reached down, picking up the glass filled with red wine before putting it towards his lips.

"Wanna taste?" he asked, quite seductively if she noted once she whipped her head back in his direction. Her eyes widen in disbelief as he continued to smirk.

Kasumi watched as he slowly held the glass to is lips, tilting it upward as the red liquid slowly went into his mouth. He made the drink look tasty as he pulled the glass away, licking his lips as he stared at the whole time while doing so.

"Kasumi…" he whispered, pushing the cup towards her.

She stared at the glass before looking back up at him. She raised a brow. "Aren't I…a little too young to drink..?"

He shook his head, smiling widely. "Nah," he chuckled, "You're old enough. Besides, a girl like you looks like she needs a good drink." He then winked at her, making Kasumi blush madly.

"F-Fine." she stuttered, reaching out as she picked up the drink. Her big, brown eyes gazed at the red liquid, wondering what's so great about wine. She placed the cup to her lips, looking at Haruka as he waved at her to take a sip.

Kasumi shrugged slightly, tilting the drink back as the cool, liquid touched her tongue. Her eyes soon widen, and she pulled the drink back in disgust. She gave her brother a horrified look. The taste of the bitterness made a shiver ran down her spine.

Haruka propped an elbow up on the table, laying his head in his hand as he just smiled away. "Bitter?" he joked, laughing.

Kasumi glared as she turned her head away. "Shut-up!" She blushed.

He laughed again. "Oh, darling…." he sighed out, "Heh, you'll get used to the taste. And once that's over, the wine will taste better than you had thought."

Her eyebrow twitched. "How will that…" she hissed, "Ever taste good?" She eyed the drink with wary.

"Trust me. Once you drink some more of it, all your problems will go down the drain…"

She didn't know whether to believe Haruka or not but maybe after a little few more taste tests, she'll decide whether or not it's good. Kasumi picked up the glass once more, giving Haruka a look, before taking a few more sips.

She gagged, but saw Haruka motion her to continue. She was hesitant at first, but seeing Haruka giving her a mocking stare, she thought otherwise and drank some more.

Once she had finished off her first drink, Haruka had already ordered two more as one was placed in front of her while the other in front of him.

"What?" She gave him a look of disbelief.

Haruka chuckled as he picked up his glass and took a sip. "What?" he mocked her, giving her a sly smile.

She glared at him. "You didn't say I had to drink more glasses."

He shrugged. "I never said the limit of how many taste tests you had to take either." he replied sweetly, his smile widening even more.

Kasumi had the urge to groan as she rolled her eyes. This man…something strange about make his different from others. She couldn't quite put her fingers on it, but there was that feeling that was telling her so otherwise.

"I…" Kasumi began, about to persuade Haruka to let her be, but he wouldn't hear any of it as he reached over and placed a finger to her lips. He silenced her and chuckled as he said, "No need for words, my sweet. I think I understand where you're trying to get at, but please understand this: You won't know what you're missing until you keep trying."

Her eyes widen as a gasp escaped her lips. Haruka leaned back, taking another sip as he looked seductive to a female's eye. Other girls around them sighed at him. Kasumi could tell because she glanced around to see all eyes on Haruka. Though, Kasumi noticed that he hadn't even glanced their way while he was drinking. He was looking at her the whole time.

Kasumi felt a small blush come across her cheeks and muttered a, "Fine, but you'll owe me big time if what I 'been missing out on' hasn't really made me missing out on it."

Haruka laughed said smoothly, "Of course…" He then took another sip, still keeping his gaze on Juri's twin.

Kasumi picked up her new glass, slowly placing the edge on her lips. She tilted the drink back, and the liquid inside slowly went down her throat. Her eyes widen by the taste. _It…doesn't taste so…bitter anymore…_she thought, taking more and more sips.

She soon felt relaxed, nonchalantly drinking her drink and asking for another once she was done. Haruka hadn't even finished his as he watched in amusement as his sister must now be getting intoxicated. _How very…intriguing…_he thought, smirking at how she could get drunk off of wine.

_Maybe it's because this is her first time drinking…_He watched her sway a hand for another once she drank her drink in one gulp. _That or she's just…really something. _He propped an elbow on the table, his eyes making contact with her.

Kasumi, not even knowing what she was doing, smiled a drunk smile-rather seductively if I might add. "Haruka~!" she slurred, "What are you doing…_hiccup_ here."

Haruka smiled back. "Why, this is our date of course." _This should be fun._

Kasumi raised a brow as she pointed at herself while swaying a little from being drunk. "Me?" she questioned herself, giving him a weird look.

He nodded at her. Kasumi squealed in delight, making Haruka jump in surprise by that reaction. "I never thought you would be interested in a girl like me~!"

He chuckled. "Well, I didn't think you'd come."

Kasumi waved a hand as she looked around in amazement. She gasped at how fancy the place looked. "Wow~! I didn't think you'd take me here! I thought Juri would be taken to a place like this with you~!" she slurred once more.

Kasumi sighed as she leaned towards Haruka's way. He leaned towards her to see what she had to say. "I thought someone as sexy as you would go with someone as beautiful as Juri." She then leaned back and laughed, picking up her drink a she swished it around.

Haruka's eyes flickered with confusion for a second before he thought about what she said and shook his head. _Nah, I don't think __**this **__Kasumi is in her right mind. Better take her home once she's done having her last drink._ he thought, laughing lightly. "You think I'm sexy?" he purred, going along with the drunken girl.

She nodded her head rather slowly. "Yup! You're way better looking than _hiccup_ most men~!" She then took a sip of her drink. "Haruka, did anyone ever tell you that you should date Juri?"

His heart skipped a beat by those words. Haruka stared at her, not knowing what to say. The drunk Kasumi looked down into her glass, placing a finger in it as she swirled her wine around. "I think you and her would make a cute couple." She laughed. "But the funny thing is…" She placed her drink down. "I would have been…sad."

Haruka gulped slightly. "Why's that?" He was now worried for her.

"Because…" Kasumi looked up to meet Haruka's gaze. "I…like you, Haruka. I really, truly like you. You were the first to truly care about me besides Juri. Mom and Dad may have, but you're my brother who took a look to notice me." Kasumi smiled a genuine smile, even if she was drunk. "I'm…glad I met you."

Haruka's eyes widen as he smiled kindly at her. He didn't know if she was truly drunk or not, but her words really mean something to him. "Kasumi," he sighed happily. "I'm glad I met you as well."

He then stood, holding out his hand for her to take. Her drunk form took his hand as he helped her stand, and they both walked out of the restaurant, while paying, and went back through the portal door.

Haruka sighed, brushing his hair back as he let go of her hand. Dinners like that can tire a guy out, especially when your sister is drunk and she was trying to flirt with a few males while leaving. Still…

Haruka felt Kasumi grab his hand once more. He jerked his head towards her, raising a brow as he gave her a questioning look. Kasumi parted her lips to say something…but she did not have words come out. Instead, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Haruka's eyes widen. Kasumi pulled him towards her, placing her lips gently onto his.

Haruka gasped in surprise by this motion, but soon melted into it as he wrapped his arms slyly around her waist. It was like a dance. Kasumi was the leader, and Haruka was the follower. She led him up the stairs while still entangled in the kiss, and Haruka could not think anymore as she had entranced him in her little dance.

One thing lead to another before they were both in bed, in their undergarments. Nothing really happened because Kasumi just kept them lip-locked until both fell asleep.

Kasumi gasped and blushed madly once she remembered everything that had happened. She felt…she placed a hand onto her lips. Her first kiss. It was stolen all because she was drunk. She shook her head. She didn't want it to be like that. Kasumi imagined it to be more…romantic. Never did she think it could be a drunk way of getting it.

Haruka still smirked as her eyes were wide in remembrance. "So, now you remember?"

Kasumi turned to him, a glare now set on her face. "Why didn't you stop me?" she hissed, clenching her fist.

Haruka held his hand up in defense. "Hey, I wasn't the one who started it. If you hadn't gotten drunk, we wouldn't be here-" She cuts him off.

"If you hadn't gotten me to drink wine, then we wouldn't be here!"

Haruka shuts his mouth, giving Kasumi a sad look. He sighed, scratching his head sheepishly. "Then I guess we're both at fault."

Kasumi crossed her arms. "Hmph." She was angry. Angry at both herself and Haruka. If things hadn't gone the way they had, then…things wouldn't have turned out like it did.

Haruka slowly backed away from her, turning his back on the girl as he sat on the edge of the bed. He lowered his head sadly, a sad smile on his lips. "I'm…sorry that the kiss and things that led after that was not what you had wanted Kasumi. I'm sorry for getting you to drink. If I hadn't been…" He clenched his fist, sadly ."So persuasive, you wouldn't have been in bed with me."

Haruka chuckled lightly at himself as he stood, still having his back turned. "You know…that was my first kiss as well. I never got a chance to kiss Juri, so when you kissed me…I felt…" He paused, thinking on whether or not to tell her how he felt. "Nah, I don't think you care about what I have to say. You're mad, and I'm still being a jerk by being here. I'll leave now."

He reached down, picking up his pants and shirt before walking out to leave Kasumi gaping at him. Kasumi felt a pang of guilt as she watched him sadly leave. She bit her lip. Haruka wasn't the one who was being a jerk…she was. She now realized. All Haruka wanted was for her to enjoy his company…no matter how annoying he may be. He may have wanted her to feel-She shook her head.

_I doubt Haruka would care if he knew how I felt…He still loves Juri, so I stole his first kiss that may have been meant for her… _she thought, still holding a hand to her lips as she felt a tingling feeling. His lips on hers. Kasumi blushed, not wanting to think more.

"I'm…such a horrible person…" Kasumi mumbled, quickly getting off the bed as she went to get into new clothing. She was going to tell Haruka she was sorry…but only after she finds wherever he's at.

_Cliffy…_

**Awe...Poor Haruka...I feel like I wanna hug him right now. He's just so...I just love him! That's all there is to it! Haruka is now officially my favorite Kuran. Especially when he's not a love-sick puppy and following Juri wherever she goes. Please _Read_ and _Review_ so you can tell me what you think so far! Thanks to those who added this to their favs, alerts, and reviewed! It was much appreciated. ^^ And...I think I made Kasumi a real jerk in the end of this chap...hmm...  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Haruka sighed, stepping outside into the garden with a sad look on his face. "I must be such a horrible person…" He thought on what he had done to Kasumi. The poor older male didn't mean to upset her. It's just that…

He shook his head.

"Haruka!" he heard a very familiar voice call out.

His eyes widen slightly, turning around from the rose bush as he saw Kasumi running towards him with her new clothing on. "Kasumi..?" he mutters in question, wondering as to why she was out here.

"Haruka!" she called out again, stopping right in front of him. She stared up at him, a sad expression etched on her face.

"Kasumi…" he whispered.

"I-I'm sorry, Haruka…" she cried. "I didn't mean to hurt you…I just…"

"No, Kasumi." he cuts her off. "I'm the one who should apologize. I hurt you, and now you must be upset because of me…" He held a hand to his heart, his brows furrowed as a thin line formed on his lips.

Kasumi shook her head, walking up to him so that there was no boundary blocking them from each other. She hesitantly reached up to place a hand on his hand, smiling slightly. "Don't apologize to me…I am the one to blame."

His eyes widen slightly, and was about to say something back, but she places a finger to his lips. Haruka's eyes soften, and realized that she wasn't going to let him take the blame. _Kasumi…You're…_He sighs softly, taking her finger off his lips and placing his hand around her small one. "Okay, Kasumi. You win."

"Good. I wasn't about to let you take the blame for my little immature doings…" she laughed slightly, closing her eyes and cocking her head to the side.

Haruka chuckled lightly, enjoying her presence more and more. He watched her closely, taking in the soft expression on her face and the red tint on her cheeks. He mentally took a picture of this scene, wanting to forever look back on how beautiful she seemed to him. She wasn't Juri, but Haruka was thankful for the fact that he never would've gotten the ability to meet someone like her twin.

"Haruka…" she mumbled, opening her eyes to look into his entrancing red-wine ones.

"Hmm..?"

"What do you…" she began, pausing for a moment before continuing, "What do you say…that we start things all over. You know…forgetting about the bet and all…Starting things fresh…"

Haruka stared at her for a moment, letting what she said sink into his head. He raises a brow in question. "You want to…start everything over..?" His heart dropped slightly after letting 'everything' escape his lips.

She was taken aback by the tone of his voice. _Haruka…You…_She then shook her head, sighing sadly to herself at what she thought when she knows it may never happen. "Not everything…Just…"

"Not having the bet and you want us getting to know each other better, besides the fact that we're brother and sister…" he finished for her, a faint flush of relief crossing his features as he smiled at her.

She gave him a small smile back. "Yes…" she then clears her throat, pulling back from their closeness, which she secretly liked, before holding out her hand.

"Hello…My name is Kasumi Kuran…I'm the twin sister of Juri Kuran."

Haruka laughed slightly at the act, before clearing his throat and bowing. "Hello…Miss Kasumi Kuran…It's a pleasure to meet you…" he then grabs her hand, smirking slightly as he gives her a light kiss on the top of her hand.

Kasumi's cheeks began to burn red, before stuttering, "A-And you m-may be..?"

"Oh!" Haruka fake gasped, quickly sitting up as a smirk still played on his handsome face. "My apologies milady…I am Haruka Kuran…also known as the future lover of Kasumi Kuran…" he purrs out slyly, giving her a wink.

Kasumi gasps and blushes madly. "R-Right…I'll have to think about that one…"

"Don't think too long…I can be impatient when a beauty such as yourself denies someone as gentle and handsome as myself…" he jokes, earning himself a giggle from her.

"Then maybe I should take longer to see how things will go…" she laughs out, smiling brightly.

Haruka smirks. "Then we shall see…"

He then slyly gives her a peck on the cheek, before placing a red rose within her hair and running off to wherever.

The young girl gasps, touching her cheek which becomes even more red than before. She then smiles slyly, running off after him and not caring that she was wearing a dress and nice shoes. A proper lady or not…she had as much right to run around and have fun like anyone else.

Haruka chuckles to himself, glancing back to see if Kasumi was chasing him. It was too soon to tell, since he did get a head start after all. He had a feeling, though, that she was joining in the game.

"Haruka…" a voice, which was oddly familiar, spoke softly in front of him.

His eyes widen, being caught completely off guard as he turned his head to the source. He gaped slightly, but quickly recovered as he recognized that it was Kasumi. Or what looked to be Kasumi…

"Kasumi…" he sighed of relief, stopping in his track in front of her. He grinned slightly. "You had caught me off guard for a minute there…"

He watched her expression change from, for some odd reason, fright to happiness. His eyes then flickered to her change in attire. The school uniform she and Juri wore…Haruka looks back up to her face.

_Kasumi…seems different…_he thought, narrowing his eyes slightly as he continued to check out the girl before him.

"Haruka…" the girl repeated, this time her voice beginning to crack up as her eyes began to glisten. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Haruka looked taken aback, worry quickly flickering in his gaze at the sight. 'Kasumi' quickly ran forward, slowly wrapping her arms around his waist as she pressed her tear streaked face against his chest.

"Kasumi…" he murmured softly, slowly wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer to his chest. He stroked the back of her head gently to try and soothe her crying state.

'Kasumi' lifted her head up, staring up at him affectionately as she reached up to cup his cheek. Her brown orbs stared into his red-wine ones.

"I'm not…Kasumi…" she whispered, leaning up towards his face.

His eyes widen in shock. "Who…Who are you then..?" he asked, but some nagging feeling was telling him who she really was. He couldn't help but to lean in towards her.

"I'm…Juri Kuran…" she mumbled, closing in as their lips touched.

Juri wrapped her arms around his neck, and Haruka couldn't help but to cock his head to the side to deepen the kiss. He didn't know why…but it felt wrong and right to kiss her.

Old feelings began to resurface as he took advantage to kiss her lovingly with no regrets. Butterflies flipped in his stomach, as well as the nagging sick feeling of slight betrayal.

_Juri…_Haruka thought, and his mind went blank as they continued to be in lip lock.

Kasumi smiled widely, slowing down her running as she took the time to enjoy the scenery around her. A gentle laugh erupted from her throat, and she reached up to pull the red rose from her brown locks.

Her eyes soften, and she felt her stomach flip with joy. _Red roses are a sign for eternal love… _She sighed in her head, thinking of what this might mean.

Haruka Kuran. The boy, or shall I say man, who seems to make Kasumi feel whole again after Juri left.

Just the thought of him makes her feel… She sighed again before brushing her fingertips across the top of the rose.

Looking down and continuing her path may have been the better course of action, but she then heard Haruka's voice as well as another. Someone who she was with ever since birth. Someone who actually loved her before anyone else.

The name flooded her thoughts. _Juri…_

Kasumi soon ran again, before quickly stopping behind a bush as she peered around the corner to see her and…Haruka.

Kasumi's eyes widen, and her heart began to beat out of her chest. It almost felt like it was going to burst any moment for how loud it sounded to her. She stared at them both, unmoving.

"Kasumi…" She heard Haruka murmur softly, and he slowly wrapped his arms around Juri's waist to pull her closer to his chest. He stroked the back of her head gently to try and soothe what seemed to Kasumi was that her sister was crying.

Kasumi's heart began to beat louder. She stared, wanting to shout to him that she was right here, and the girl before him was Juri. Yet…as she parted her lips to say something…nothing would come out. Not a peep or sound could come out. Kasumi had no choice but to watch the scene unfold, silently.

Juri lifted her head up, and the look in her eyes made Kasumi's heart sink and ache. Juri was staring up at him affectionately as she reached up to cup his cheek. Both of them stared into each others eyes.

"I'm not…Kasumi…" she whispered, leaning up towards his face.

Kasumi bit her lip at that sign, and looked at Haruka to see his reaction. If this is what was going to unfold…does that mean…Haruka's feelings for Juri were always real while… She shook her head, and held onto the rose in her hands, desperately.

His eyes began to widen. "Who…Who are you then..?" he asked, and Kasumi begged him not to ask anymore.

_Haruka…please…_she cried in her head, and knew then what her sister was about to say. She noticed how close they were, how they leaned toward one another. It was a dream, but it didn't seem like a dream to Kasumi. More like a bad dream in which she hoped to wake up and find that Haruka was waiting for her to wake so he can annoy her with his charm.

_Please…don't kiss her..!_

"I'm…Juri Kuran…" Her sister mumbled, closing in as their lips touched.

Juri wrapped her arms around his neck, and Haruka couldn't help but to cock his head to the side to deepen the kiss.

It was as if time itself slowed down as she watched the two kiss. Her heart soon shattered into two as she gasped silently. Hurt and betrayal flickered in her gaze, as her facial expression twisted into sadness. She didn't know why…but seeing them together like this…was really tearing her apart.

_Pull away…_she whispered in her head pleadingly to them both. _Please…stop…_ Tears began to form as her gaze began to get hazy.

_Haruka…no..!_

It was as if fate turned its course on the two before her. As if they were destined to be together, even though separated before. Nothing could stop this moment, even though she could've. Instead, she watched as piece by piece, her heart was struck with a sharp knife.

"I-I can't watch any longer…" she whispered in a shaky voice, quickly spinning around as she dropped the rose out of her hand.

The rose did not fall. In fact, it cascaded slowly to the ground in one piece. Waiting to be taken again.

Kasumi then ran, her light steps never heard as the couple continued to be close and loving.

Well, they were in lip lock until Juri pulled away for a breather. Haruka's eyelids were drooped slightly as he stared affectionately and wonder at the girl before him. Juri cracked a smile at him, cupping his cheek. He leaned in to her calming, warm touch.

"Haruka…" she sighed happily.

"Juri…" he murmured, enjoying the taste of her name ringing off of his tongue. It seemed like forever to him since he's said her name. Fate really did shine upon him.

"I've…missed you after me and Rido left…" she said softly, glancing down at the ground. "Being away from you made me realize my true feelings…"

He listened intently, his heart thumping fast out of his chest. _Juri… _He stares at her.

She then lifts her head, her brown orbs shining brightly as she looked at him. "The thing is…I'm in love with you, Haruka. I was stubborn for ignoring you all of them other times…and for not realizing that I had feelings for you all this time…"

He smiled at those words, feeling the happy sensation he thought he'd never get to feel when she left him. "Juri…I…" he was about to confess his feelings towards her, but then he stopped himself as he didn't know what to say.

_I love you…_he thought to himself, but the words couldn't quite escape his lips. He reached up to brush some of his hair back in frustration while Juri looked at him expectantly.

_I do love Juri…don't I..? Of course I do…why else would I kiss her..?_

"Juri…I l-love you as well…"

Juri began to squeal happily like a love sick school girl. "I thought I'd never hear those words again since you were with…" She then paused, a haunting, dark look clouding her gaze.

"Since I was with..?" He motioned for her to continue, brow raised in question.

She shook her head, smile still plastered on her face. "It's…nothing. Let's go inside shall we?" She quickly changed the subject, holding out her hand before he placed his hand in hers.

She smiled, causing him to smile back.

They both faced the way Kasumi fled, walking down the path towards the rose which laid perfectly on the ground.

Taking in the breathtaking scenery of the garden, Juri didn't even notice the lovely little flower as she was about to step on it. Haruka noticed it, of course, and stopped her in her tracks.

"Hm?" She turned to him questioningly, taking her eyes off of the flowers and trees. "What is it, Haruka _darling_."

He shivered at the way she said darling, but didn't turn to her as he stared at the rose with pure bewilderment. Something strange was happening, and he could feel it. Looking at the rose made new memories pop up. Well, at least one…

A picture of a girl flashed in his mind. She looked like his Juri, yet she wasn't his Juri. Everything about her seemed oddly familiar yet different.

"Haruka..?" Juri mumbled, worry filling her gaze as she stared at him when he didn't respond to her calling.

He shook his head, the memory quickly fading as he got out of his daze. "Hm?" He turned to face his, now, lover.

A sigh escaped her lips, and she closed her eyes. "I was worried there for a moment…" She then snapped her eyes open.

"Anyways…what's wrong?"

"What's wrong…" he repeated, his eyes off of her and flickering to the lone rose. He shook his head again. "It's…nothing. Just a simple flower that you were about to step on."

"Oh." She then looked down, noticing the rose for the first time. Juri blinked for a moment, before smirking slightly.

"A rose…I didn't know that you liked them…" She reached down to pick it up, not noticing him flinching slightly from her doing so.

Juri reached for his other hand, placing the rose in his hand. "There now. I think the rose suits you well…handsome…"

Haruka smiled slightly at her flirting, but nevertheless felt strange as he held the flower in his palm.

Juri walked ahead, heading for the house he stayed in.

"This rose…it feels…familiar…" he whispered to himself, trying to remember where it seemed familiar. Only memories of him and Rido chasing Juri around had came to mind. And how he got here alone after his mother died. He never could quite remember getting a rose before, unless maybe it was for Juri…

Haruka shook his head, trying to stop getting more confused than he already was.

"Haruka! Come on! Do you want dinner or not..?" Juri called out, glancing back as she looked at him.

He nodded, and placed the rose somewhere safe before running to catch up with the girl of his dreams…

Kasumi ran back into the house, stopping right in the middle of the living room before falling to her knees as they gave up on her. She decided to let all of her feelings come bursting out into her cries.

She never would have thought this is what…well how a heart could shatter from the feelings she felt. Her sister…someone who she cared and loved. Haruka…a man she…a man who took the last minute to actually look at her. Both of them were kissing. Both of them tore a chunk of her heart out.

A flash of light appeared, but she didn't notice it at all until a hand was laid gently on her shoulder. She flinched at the warm, soft touch and tried to look back even though her gaze was clouded with sadness and tears.

Kasumi could see an outline of a smile, and the smile was on the face of a male. Her heart skipped a beat, thinking it was Haruka, and she jumped up to her feet to fling her arms around him and hug him tightly.

The male did not push her away, instead he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer. He then stroked her hair, trying to calm her.

Kasumi continued to cry what tears she had left, before there was nothing left to cry.

"Shh…it's okay, Lady Kasumi. I'm here…"

She sniffled, noticing it was not Haruka but someone else who was familiar. Lifting her head up, her eyes widen in surprise at who was holding her. Her face soon flushed in embarrassment.

"S-Sasuke…" she stuttered, not believing that it was really him.

He smiled widely, his eyes softening as he gazed at her. "Yes, Lady Kasumi…I couldn't help but to hear your sobs. So I came, finding you in this sad state. What is wrong my lady?" he whispered, cupping her cheek and using his thumb to wipe away some of the tears from her face.

She looked down, shaking her head to the hide the sad look. "It's nothing…"

Sasuke raised a brow, before lifting her chin up so she can look at him in the eyes. He looked for the problem, searching for clues as to why she was sad. His eyes widen slightly, before they hardened and looked away.

"Lord Haruka…broke your heart…" he mumbled, a little angered at the thought.

Kasumi's eyes widened as she gasped in shock. "You can…tell…"

He nodded sourly. "Its not hard to tell when a pretty girl like yourself gets her heart broken…"

"Oh…" she whispered, blushing slightly as she looked away.

Sasuke glanced at her sad look, his eyes then softened again. "Come on…" he murmured, motioning her to the secret door.

She looked at him in surprise. "What?" she blurted out, not believing what he just said.

He chuckled at the cute look she pulled. "I said come on, Lady Kasumi. It's better for you to be taken somewhere different than hanging around a place that will haunt you for a while. I can tell that you need a breather."

He then fell back, still having a grip on her as they both went through the doorway. She gasped, clinging to him even more as they began to fall. She closed her eyes, before her world turned black.

_Cliffy…_

**Before any of you ask, Haruka does not remember Kasumi except for a new memory of an image of her. He does not remember who she is, since Juri is back and his old feelings resurfaced once more. Although…he feels as if he knows her, yet does not know her.**

**Anyways, I hope ya liked since I haven't updated this story in a while. Thanks to those who reviewed, added to their favs, and alerts. It was much appreciated. ^^ And please _Read_ and Review!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Vampire Knight, nor its characters, but I do own my ocs and how this story will turn out.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Lady Kasumi…wake up…" Sasuke whispered, touching her shoulder while giving it a light shake.

Kasumi turns her head to the side, moaning softly.

Sasume smiled softly at how angelic she looked when sleeping peacefully. But…alas…he must wake her.

"Lady Kasumi…it's time for you to wake up now…" he mumbles gently, brushing some of her brown locks out of her face.

"Hmm…" she murmured, her eyes fluttering slowly open. She looked around at her surroundings, before her gaze landed on him. "Sasuke..?" She sits up.

He nods, grinning at her. "Good morning, Lady Kasumi~!" he chirps happily, blue eyes shining in delight brightly.

"Morning, already?" Kasumi yawns slightly, shocked by the news. "But I thought earlier today…" She then stopped herself, watching as the memory, she desperately wanted to erase, replayed itself in her mind.

Sasuke noticed the sad look in her eyes. "Yeah, but you had a stressful day yesterday…so I let you sleep for a long while…"

She nodded, looking down at her lap as she fiddles with her fingers nervously.

Sasuke brushed some of his blond locks back sheepishly. "Umm…maybe I should show you around the place..?"

"Huh?" was all she could say, snapping out of her thoughts as she turned to him.

Sasuke looked at the ground nervously, blushing lightly. "Y-Yeah…I mean…I c-could show you a tour of Mister Natsu's home…"

"Natsu…" she whispered, trying to think of where she had heard of that name before.

He nods. "Uh huh…He allows all of his employees live in his home. He's very generous for doing so…"

"Oh!" She snaps her fingers, remembering him now. Sasuke jumps, looking back up at her to stare curiously. "Now I remember him!" she mutters to herself.

She thinks back on the dinner, remembering when she met him. He was very handsome…and its good to know that he is nice as well. Unlike the heart-breaker…Her eyes darkened slightly.

"So…shall we go then?"

"Huh?" Kasumi snapped out of her thoughts once again, smiling sheepishly this time. "Please, repeat that."

Sasuke chuckles, grinning softly. "I said, would you like to get a tour of the house..?"

She blushed for not paying attention. "O-Oh. Sorry for not listening before…"

He waved it off. "It's no big deal…So, wanna go?"

She laughed at how he tried to hide the eagerness lifting in his voice. "Yes, lets." She then got out of bed, allowing him to lead the way.

-x-

"So…what did you think of the tour…?" Sasuke asked curiously, looking expectantly at Kasumi with a lovely smile.

She blushed slightly at the smile, but mentally groaned on the inside. Natsu's house was way bigger than her parents! It was like he owned a castle…And the bad thing was that there was so many rooms to keep up with, Kasumi had completely forgotten them all.

"Um…roomy?" She smiled sheepishly.

He laughed, causing her to blush even more and look away in embarrassment. "It _is _indeed roomy. It's quite alright if you forgot… I'll be by your side to show you the way." Sasuke said kindly, blushing lightly when he realized what he said once he said it aloud.

Kasumi couldn't help but to smile softly at him. "I…would love it if you would show me the way by my side."

He grinned, blue orbs dancing wit joy. "I'm happy to hear that…"

"Sasuke!" A voice called out, causing them both to jump before turning to the person.

Kasumi gasped, staring wide-eyed at who it was. There, walking towards her and Sasuke, was Natsu Kurosaki. He still wore his black cap, the same one he wore at the restaurant, as well as the red suit. The only thing was…his eyes didn't hold the same mischievousness she had seen when they met. Instead, they were shown to have a stressful glimmer in his green eyes.

Natsu sighed of relief as soon as he stood in front of Sasuke. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke straightened up. "Yes, Mister Natsu..?"

"Could you please inform everyone that we will be having more customers tonight than I had expected. I trust you to spread this stressing news to them."

The blond-haired male bowed. "Of course…Mister Natsu…" he whispered.

Sasuke then stood straight, turning to Kasumi. "Lady Kasumi…"

Kasumi nodded at him in understanding. 'Go', she mouthed, smiling gently at him.

He nodded, thankful for her understanding. He then turned, walking off to go inform the other employees.

"Kasumi..?" Natsu questioned under his breath, trying to think back on where he's heard of that name before. He stared at her.

Kasumi realized he was staring at her when she turned to face him, and her cheeks flushed a nice shade of pink.

Remembrance soon dawned Natsu, making him snap his fingers. He couldn't help but to grin widely. "Ah…I remember you…You're the lovely young girl who had a date with Haruka Kuran the other day…"

Her eyes glowered at the mention of him, not ever wanting to hear the name once more. "Yes." she replied icily, sending shivers down Natsu's spine.

"Well, no matter…" he said calmly. "So, what's your business here?"

Kasumi looked away, her brown orbs flickering with betrayal, hurt, and anger. She said nothing.

Natsu looked at her with confusion, before realizing something. "Hey…Where's Haruka, anyways?"

She clenched her hands, biting her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming out at the top of her lungs to where he is. "He's…" she paused, trying to think of something that didn't sound negative towards her twin. "With another _girl_."

He looked slightly taken aback by those words, but also not so surprised. Some strange emotion flickered in his eyes before it went away quickly as it came. "He is? Why in the world would he do that?"

Kasumi nodded, asking herself the same question. _I thought he had moved on…but it seems that that was just a lie like everything else… _How could anyone ever love someone, when they weren't even supposed to exist in the first place? Obviously Kasumi found out the answer the hard way.

"Yeah…" she choked out, feeling the tears form in the corner of her eyes. _Why am I even crying over this..? He never loved me! We probably didn't even have a chance in the first place…_

Natsu's eyes widen, and he quickly did what any normal person would do to comfort someone. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a gentle hug. Kasumi automatically buried her face in his chest, even though she was surprised he would even do this.

"It was your twin, wasn't it?" he blurted out, staring down at her.

The brown-haired female looked up at him, shock appearing on her face. "How did you..?"

"Any fool could guess that you're Juri's twin since you both look so much alike…"

She nodded, and looked away. "True…" _If they even had the time to realize that I exist…_

"But…Haruka should've never turned away from someone as special as you, Kasumi…" he whispered tenderly, gripping her chin so that she will look at him.

Kasumi blushed at his touch, averting her eyes from him.

Natsu smirked at her, his eyes flickering in amusement as well as another emotion.

"Mister Natsu!"

Natsu mentally cursed, and quickly lets go of Kasumi's chin to see who decided to interrupt. Sasuke appeared before them both, shock appearing on his face at their embrace before he quickly recovered and continued to walk up to them both.

"Yes, Sasuke..?" Natsu said calmly.

"I have informed everyone, sir."

Natsu grinned, before unwrapping his arms from Kasumi's waist. "That's good! I shall go get things prepared then…" And with that said, he flashed Kasumi a charming smile before walking off to do as he said.

Kasumi blushed, watching him go.

"Lady Kasumi…" Sasuke murmured.

"Hmm?" she mumbled, never taking her eyes off of Natsu before he completely left her sight.

"Do not give Mister Natsu…your complete trust…"

"What?" She turned to him with wide eyes. "Why not?"

Sasuke casts his eyes to the ground. "Even though he is nice to a certain extent…Mister Natsu is someone you cannot give your complete trust over…"

"How do you know..?"

"Please, trust me?" he whispered, taking her hand in his. His blue eyes glimmered with worry as he stared into her brown ones. "He has a side that even I have yet to see, though he won't show it until the time is right…"

-x-

"_Haruka..." _A voice whispers in his ear, causing him to groan and turn to the side.

"_Haruka…" _The voice called again, and he groaned some more.

"What..?" he grumbled, sitting up to brush his hair back as he yawned lightly. He then blinked, before his eyes grew wide at his surroundings. He was sitting in a Sakura tree field.

"Huh?" he blurted out, confused. He glanced around, not spotting Juri nor the house and the bed he was sleeping in.

He then quickly stood, gaping as his red-wine eyes were wide in wonder and amazement.

_What…is this place..?_ he questioned in his head, now beginning to explore this mysterious place he just woke up in.

Haruka stared up one tree, noticing how beautiful the petals looked. _Sakura petals…_ he thought peacefully.

The wind then began to blow, causing some of the petals to follow where the wind will take them. He brushed some of his hair back, smiling at the show of pink dancing in the wind before him.

Soon, something red caught his eye as it began to fly by.

_Huh?_

Haruka's eyes then widen as he recognized it. _The rose…_ he thought, checking himself over. It was gone. He cursed, before going after the mysterious rose.

The red flower flew by his head, making his eyes widen more as he tried to grab it. Something pulled it forward, causing him to miss the catch as it flew ahead.

Haruka then gave chase, wondering why he was doing this in the first place. _It's just a rose…_ But yet…something told him that this specific rose was different from any of the other roses. It was something more important than he thinks. Its key role.

The rose soon led him to a lone Sakura tree, which kept itself from the others. It was also the biggest, and by far the oldest looking one out of all the others.

Haruka stared up at it in awe, before red caught his eye once again as he turned to see that it had landed perfectly on the ground in front of the tree. He sighed of relief, and quickly went over to pick it up. As soon as he reached down for it, another hand reached down for it as well. The hand was smaller, and more feminine than his.

"Huh?" He raised a brow, looking up at the same time to lock eyes with warm brown orbs. _Juri…_ he thought, staring at the girl before him as she was sitting against the tree.

She smiled slightly, making his heart melt.

"Hello…Haruka…" she whispered, her voice being carried by the wind 'til it hit his ears.

Haruka just stared at her, gaping. She laughed at him, and picked up the rose that laid waiting on the ground.

The older male soon gets his voice back once he realized that he was staring. "J-Juri…What are you doing here? And where are we?"

The younger girl narrowed her eyes at the name. "I'm not…Juri. And as for your two questions…you'll have to figure them out on your own." She then twiddles with the rose in her hand.

_Not Juri..? _he questions in his head, wondering why they looked so much alike if she wasn't Juri.

"Then…" he pauses, and blurts out. "Who are you, then?"

All she did was smile at the question. "I am the sister you never knew existed…I am Juri's twin…" she whispered, before she began to fade like a ghost.

She then quickly got up gracefully, slowly walking over to him. Haruka stood frozen on the spot, staring at her in wonder as more questions began to buzz through his head.

The girl before him took his hand, placing the rose in it. She then steps back, the wind beginning to pick up as she faded even more.

"Wait!" Haruka called out. "W-Will I ever see you again?"

She smiles softly at him. "You will…" And with that said, the wind blew harder as Haruka squinted his eyes. Then…his world turned black.

He jumped up from his bed, gasping loudly. Sweat dripped off his forehead, red-wine eyes wide as he looked around.

_I'm…in my room… _He then saw movement from the corner of his eye.

_Juri…_ he thought, staring at her as she slept comfortably next to him in her purple nightgown.

Haruka brushed some of his brown locks back.

_Who was that other girl? She looked like Juri…but she wasn't Juri…_

Something red caught his eye.

"Hmm?" He turned, noticing the lone rose in the exact hand the other girl had put it in.

"A…rose…" he whispered softly, caressing it gently.

_Just…who are you exactly, Juri's twin? _he thought to himself, staring at the clue in his hand.

_Cliffy…_

**Well, I finally updated a new chapter to this story! X) I have seemed to make Juri look like the bad guy since poor Kasumi got her heart broken by her twin and Haruka. From what I see, Juri is kinda manipulative since always had Haruka and Rido follow her around like lost puppies. And well, what she wants she'll know she'll get since Kasumi has yet to step up for herself and show her sister that she won't back down. Anyways, I hope you'll _Read _and _Review_! I hope to see you guys again in the next chapter!**_  
><em>

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Knight nor any of its characters, I ONLY own my ocs and how this story will turn out.  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

"Side..? What side was Sasuke talking about..?" Kasumi murmured to herself as she was back in the room she first woke in.

She was confused yet curious. Confused because Sasuke pretty much stopped himself from saying anything as he decided to bring her back to this room. She was also curious by the fact that Sasuke looked rather worried than being his cheerful, charming self.

*_Flashback_*

"Please, trust me?" he whispered, taking her hand in his. His blue eyes glimmered with worry as he stared into her brown eyes. "He has a side that even I have yet to see, though he won't show it until the time is right.."

Kasumi stared at him in shock, although shock mostly came from the confusion and curiosity as she looked at the male before her. She waited for more to be said, but it seemed even Sasuke didn't know what to say.

He then began to blush as he realized that he had taken her hand in his, and he quickly shook his head and stuttered an, "I-I'm s-sorry..!" as he gently let go of hers.

Kasumi blinks as she was still confused and curious, but she decided to hide what she was feeling through a smile. "It's okay, Sasuke…no need to be sorry…"

He blushes even more as his face was completely red and he coughs nervously with a sheepish smile. "Y-Yes…I-I'm glad…though I better take you back to where you'll be staying since Mister Natsu may need me…"

He quickly turns, and begins to walk back to where they first came from.

Kasumi stared at Sasuke for a bit, puzzled at his sudden change in character. _Hmm… _She then began to follow him.

*_End of Flashback*_

Questions were still not answered. Kasumi wanted, yet needed, these answers. She sat on the bed staring off into her own world as she thought about Sasuke and what he said, not even noticing that the door to her room was being opened. She didn't even hear the knock from before.

"Is there something wrong, Kasumi..?" A familiar yet mysterious voice questions as they stand by the door.

Kasumi jumps as she snaps out of her thoughts, before slowly turning her head as her eyes widen in shock. She felt her breath get caught in her throat as she froze in place. Everything was still as she gazed at the person by the door, or shall she say man.

He looked similar to Haruka, yet he wasn't Haruka. They had the same eyes…but his hair was a bit darker and longer. The way he gazed at her with those red-wine eyes looked so much like the way he did… His gaze upon her caused her to freeze in place. The way he smiled had that same charm, same lure which drew her in to stare at him. It was almost as if he were Haruka if it weren't for the hair and he seemed to be a bit taller.

The man that stood before her began to smirk as he pushed himself off the door. His eyes glowed red as he flashed his fangs at her.

Kasumi couldn't move nor talk as she just stared at him. It was almost as if he pinned her down with some sort of magic or power by his red gaze.

He walked up to her, before sitting beside her as she felt his cool breath brush against her neck. She couldn't help but to involuntarily shiver at that.

"Kasumi…" he breathed out huskily, cocking his head as he leaned towards her neck with fangs ready to pierce her flesh.

Kasumi was almost in a daze by the way he said her name, but she couldn't help but to feel fear and dread as he was nearing her neck. She felt so scared and weak. It was like she wasn't able to defend herself.

_Juri…help me..! _She felt her inner child cry out as she felt like she was little girl once again, helpless and the need to be protected and loved.

_Help me! Someone! _She cried out in her mind, as she felt his lips brush against her neck as she shivered at the feeling.

_Please! Anybody! _She shut her eyes, feeling so weak and useless in her situation.

"Kasumi…" he said her name again, and she noticed how familiar his voice was.

_No…It can't be..? _She thought to herself as she shook her head. His cannot be the voice that it sounds so much alike.

"Kasumi…" he repeated again, as he prepared to bite her.

_No..! _She thought aloud.

"Kasumi..!"

"NO!" She screamed out, snapping her eyes open as she quickly sat up from the bed, looking around wildly for the man who was with her.

All Kasumi found was Sasuke beside her on the bed as he looked worried as he gazed at her.

"Lady Kasumi…you were thrashing about as you dozed off…I was worried about you, you know…" he murmured, gazing at her gently as he sighed in relief to see that she was fine. Sasuke gazed at her with a bit of worry in his gaze as he made sure she was okay.

"I was? I did? You were?" she whispered, running her fingers through her hair as she continued to look around with wide eyes. She then felt sweat trailing down her forehead as she tried to register what happened then and now.

"It was…a dream..?" she mumbled to herself, although Sasuke heard her and nodded.

"Yeah…you were screaming out help so I came as fast as I could…thank goodness it was only a dream…"

"…but it felt…so real…" she muttered, looking at her lap as she ran her finger through her hair once again. "That man…the way he looked…the way he talked…"

Sasuke's blue orbs stared at her in confusion. "Huh? What man?"

"The man in my dream…" She thought to herself, as her muscles relaxed and she sighs before shaking her head. "It's nothing…it was all just a dream…"

Sasuke wanted to know more and what was on her mind, but he decided not to bother her about it. "If you say so…Lady Kasumi…" he sighs out, before smiling gently. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Kasumi smiles at him, although she was scared of what had just happened in her dream…She felt so…

_Like the way I used to… _She thought, while also remembering she had asked for a certain female's help.

_Juri… _She then thought bitterly, before shaking her head. _Still…who was that man..?_

She wanted to know, but…

"Sasuke…there you are…"

Kasumi jumped as fear flickered in her eyes for a moment at the sound of the voice, as she quickly turns to see Natsu.

Natsu grins widely as he sees her. "Ah, how do you feel now, Kasumi? Well rested after dozing off..?"

She nodded numbly, wondering how in the world he knew that she was sleeping. She stared at him, uttering nothing.

He grinned widely and happily. "Good. Being well rested means you can function properly. And if you wondered how I knew about you dozing off, you sorta startled myself and the staff by your screams…"

She blushes and looks at her lap shyly. "O-Oh…I-I'm sorry t-that I s-startled you all…"

Natsu chuckles and waves it off. "It's fine…we needed that little boost in energy to get us working, so you helped in a good way…"

Kasumi blushes even more than possible at that, as she slowly looks up at him shyly.

Natsu grins, before he says, "Hey, you don't look busy at all…so how about you come to work at the restaurant?"

Sasuke, who was quietly looking between them both, quickly jumps to his feet off the bed as his eyes were wide from shock ad surprise. "Mister Natsu! You can't just ask a lady like Lady Kasumi to work after she had just woken up from a nightmare!"

Kasumi looks at Sasuke softly with a faint blush at his concern.

Natsu narrows his eyes for a movement at Sasuke in anger, but he quickly puts on cheerful look with a grin. "Why not? She looks fine to me."

Sasuke shakes his head as he stands in front of her protectively. "It's not very nice to ask a guest to that! Lady Kasumi needs her rest from everything that's happened..!" He gulps to himself as he knows that he's standing up to his boss.

Kasumi looks down at her lap, and she clenches her fists slightly. _Why..? Why must there always be someone trying to protect me? Can't I ever have a say?_

"Sasuke…" Juri's twin whispers, as she catches him off guard as he jumps from being startled at the sound of her voice. He quickly turns to look at her.

She looks at him with determination as she stands from the bed. "It's okay. I can work now…"

"But Lady Kasumi…" he begins to protest, but she cuts him off.

"As I said…it's okay. I'll be fine. I feel much netter actually, all thanks to you in the first place…" she says softly with a kind smile at him, while moving strands of hair away from her face.

Sasuke looks at her in admiration, as his blue orbs stared at her in awe. He was speechless as a warm blush came to his cheeks at what she said with such grace. He felt as if an angel was standing before him as he couldn't eve move nor breathe. _A cool, independent woman…_

Kasumi smiles as she feels some weight being lifted off her chest. _Whew…looks like that did the trick…_

Natsu smirks to himself as he watches, intrigued at how she was handling things to try to convince Sasuke. _Heh… _His smirk then disappears and is replaced by a grin. "So..? Shall we prepare for you to work as the restaurant..?"

Kasumi looks at Sasuke, before looking at Natsu with a nod. "Yup! I'm ready."

"Excellent..! We should get you into proper clothing for the job. Please, follow me.."

She nods and smiles as she walks towards Natsu before going out the door as he motions for her to step out.

The red-haired male grins as Kasumi walks by him, before his grin slowly fades as soon as she's out the door. Instead, he looks at Sasuke, who was in a daze from seeing the brown-haired female as an angel with his own two eyes.

"Sasuke…" Natsu growls out angrily.

The blond male quickly gets out of his trance by the sound of Natsu's darkening tone. He begins to feel fear as he slowly turns his head to meet Natsu's crimson gaze. Poor Sasuke couldn't even move by the horrible glare he's receiving from his boss. He felt like he was going to fall over and die. That was, until…

"Sasuke…"

Natsu's eyes turn back to their normal shade as he grins again upon seeing Kasumi poke her head from the doorway to smile at the still male as he tries to recover from what he had witnessed.

"Y-Yes, Lady Kasumi?" he stutters, regaining his ability to finally speak as he quickly darts his eyes from looking at Natsu.

"See you at work!" She giggles completely oblivious to what had just happened when she left the room.

He nods, gulping slightly as he tries to hold back the urge to shake from the fear he still feels in his entire being. "Y-yeah…"

Natsu smirks darkly, before he grins and chuckles. "Yes, Sasuke…looks like you and Kasumi here will be working together…you should show her how things work." He turns his gaze to Sasuke as he flinches to himself, hoping Kasumi won't see as he quickly makes his way over to her.

"Y-yes, of course, Master Natsu…I will..!" Sasuke avoids looking at him in the eyes as he tries to focus his gaze everywhere but the man before him.

Natsu nods, and waits for them to go on.

Kasumi smiles at him, though something is nagging at her as she wonders what's wrong with the cheerful Sasuke she knew. _Hmm…strange, again…_

"Let's go, Lady Kasumi…" Sasuke murmurs, taking her hand in his as they walk off to prepare for working. He avoids looking at her in hopes that she doesn't catch the glimpse of his fear. Kasumi blushes faintly at the touch of his hand, though she begins to worry for Sasuke as he's not being himself still.

_Sasuke… _She gazes at the back of his head as he leads the way.

Natsu's eyes glow red as he watches the twin of Juri like a hawk from the shadows. Plotting and waiting for the time to come as he sets his sights on her. He then quickly disappears.

-x-

"Where the hell did Juri go?" A familiar voice growls out, staring daggers at the two guards before him.

They both flinch at the look, nervously looking at each other for answers to the angry male's question. "Uh…she escaped..." They both quickly avoid his gaze and look at the ground in fear.

His eyes narrow angrily and glimmer red as he growls out loudly, "JURI!"

_Cliffy..._

**I'm so, so sorry for not updating after so long! Please forgive me everyone as it has been a year since I've actually gotten to update this story. I hope this was good or decent as it has been a while since I've written any type of chapter. I also hope people are still reading this story. Again, sorry for not updating!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Knight nor any of its characters, I ONLY own my ocs and how this story will turn out.**


End file.
